l'assassin et son ange gardien
by lynara
Summary: UA,C'est bizarre comme la vie aime vous jouer des tours. Draco l'apprend à ses dépends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre un

Un jeune homme, au physique plus qu'androgyne, entra. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleuâtres, des yeux émeraude, cachés derrière d'horribles lunettes rondes. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas de la première fraîcheur mais cela de semblait pas le gêner outre mesure. Il portait un sac à dos noir éliminé. Il s'installa devant un chevalet et sortit son matériel.

« Vous êtes en retard, monsieur Potter ! » dit simplement le professeur. Il avait l'habitude du comportement du jeune homme.

Le dénommé Potter ne répondit pas. Il lut le sujet au tableau et commença son esquisse. Les autres élèves se détournèrent très vite de lui. Il était une sorte d'invisible. Le sujet d'aujourd'hui est un paysage fait au crayon.

Il prit un crayon noir et traça deux, trois courbes. Au loin, il créa une forêt puis signa. Le paysage était simple mais reflétait toute la mélancolie du peintre. Celui-ci sortit du cours alors qu'il n'était pas fini. Le professeur n'eut aucune réaction, il se contenta de prendre la toile. C'était maintenant une vallée enneigée avec une forêt au loin.

Draco Malfoy était l'héritier d'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre. Après la mort de ses parents, dans un accident assez étrange d'ailleurs, il s'installa à Londres et décida de faire des études d'Arts. Pas qu'il ait un véritable don mais il aimait peintre et son parrain qui était professeur de peinture lui avait dit qu'il était plutôt doué. De plus, il voulait devenir un expert en tableau. Donc, ce matin-là, il se leva tôt pour s'inscrire dans une des meilleures écoles de la capitale.

« Bonjour Malfoy, je suis désolé mais je ne peux rester et vous faire visiter l'école comme prévu. Attendez. Et vous-là ! »

Un jeune homme s'arrêta et se tourna vers le directeur. Draco fut surpris de voir à quel point le regard de l'homme semblait vide et fatigués.

« Monsieur… Peu importe ! J'aimerais que vous vous chargiez de montrer les lieux à monsieur Malfoy, ici présent.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien mais fit signe à Draco de le suivre. Celui-ci le suivit, surtout intrigué par le personnage.

« Je me présente, Draco Malfoy, héritier de Lucius Malfoy » dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Potter, car c'était lui, tiqua mais ne répondit pas. Il se tourna et continua à avancer. Il passa plusieurs portes avant de s'arrêter devant une qu'il ouvrit. Une chambre plutôt grande mais très impersonnelle se présenta à Draco. Il y entra, surprit de voir que le jeune homme avait une chambre rien que pour lui. Le jeune homme déposa son sac sur le lit et ouvrit la fenêtre. Quand il se retourna, il fut surprit de voir Draco dans sa chambre pourtant il ne dit rien.

« Dis t'es muet ? Parce que je ne vois que ça comme possibilité ! »

« Suis-moi au lieu de dire des conneries ! » dit Potter d'une voix un peu rude.

Il toqua à une porte, juste en face de sa chambre et entra. Draco, bien que vexé, le suivit.

« Bienvenu en sculpture ! »

Il entra dans une pièce qui sentait l'argile. Une bonne odeur de terre humide. Il y avait des tables à poteries dans un coin avec un établit remplit de vases, pots en tout genre. Il menaçait, d'ailleurs, de s'écrouler au moindre choc.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'une sculpture d'un aigle en plein vol. Il prit un fin couteau et rajouta des détails aux ailes. Draco le regardait faire, en silence. Le jeune homme semblait complètement plongés dans son œuvre. Il ne réagis même pas quand un homme aux cheveux noirs entra. Draco sursauta et se leva d'un bond.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Il y a du boulot ? » dit le jeune homme sans s'arrêter.

« Oui, mais d'habitude, tu… »

Il s'arrêta de parler en voyant Draco. Il regarda le dénommé Harry qui haussa les épaules.

« Bonjour, je suis Sirius Black, le directeur du département des sculptures. Et vous, vous êtes… ? »

« Excusez-moi ! Je suis le nouveau. Draco Malfoy. » dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Sirius comme Harry ne répondit pas à son geste. Il se tourna vers Harry, qui dédaigna enfin lâcher son œuvre, un air surpris sur le visage.

« Je lui fais la visite du bâtiment, c'est tout. Je repasse ce soir ! »

Harry agrippa Draco et le fit sortir sans ménagement. Draco ne comprenait pas du tout l'empressement du brun. Il le tirait à travers les couloirs puis brusquement s'arrêta. Draco lui rentra dedans. Il s'excusa mais Harry ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Celui-ci rentre dans une autre salle. Celle-ci était plongée dans le noir. Draco chercha l'interrupteur mais une main le bloqua.

« N'allume pas, c'est la chambre de développement dit la chambre noire. On n'allume la lumière que si on doit développer des photos. »

Draco fut surpris. Harry l'avait vu cherché la lumière et avait réussi à le stopper, alors que lui avait du mal à voir le jeune homme. Plus le temps passait, plus Draco le trouvait étrange et cela l'attirait.

Il fut tiré de nouveau tiré dans les couloirs. Comme un peu avant, Harry s'arrêta brusquement. Il le lâcha et alla se cacher derrière une rangée de casier. Draco resta planté dans le couloir, ne comprenant pas le comportement du brun.

« Et toi ! Que fais-tu là ? » l'interpella un grand basané.

« Euh, je suis nouveau et… »

« Où est ton guide ? » demanda un garçon aux cheveux roux.

« Ben, euh… »

« Pas grave, Ca arrive. Viens, on va te faire visiter. Au fait, je suis Ron. » interrompit le roux.

« Draco Mafoy. » répondit le blond en lui serrant la main. Enfin, quelqu'un de normal.

« Je te présente Blaise, toile. Pansy, sculpture et moi, je suis spécialisé en art dramatique. Et toi ? »

« Euh, je ne sais pas encore comment marche l'école. » dit timidement Draco

« Le directeur ne t'en a pas parlé ? » demanda le dénommé Blaise.

« Il n'en a pas eu le temps. »

« Allez, viens, on va t'expliquer. »

«Draco suivit le groupe mais jeta un dernier regard en arrière. Il fut surpris de voir Harry le regarder, blessé puis partir. Etrange, ce type.

« Bienvenu à la cantine, lieu favori de notre ami Ron ! » rigola Pansy

« Eh ! » s'écria celui-ci

Ils entrèrent dans un immense hall, décoré avec goût. Les tables étaient très nombreuses mais il y avait assez de place pour ne pas se sentir étouffé et pour pouvoir bouger librement. Il y avait des tables rondes à 4, 6 ou 8 personnes. Ron et les autres prirent une table proche des portes vitrées qui étaient ouvertes sur un petit parc. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires et les garçons allèrent chercher à manger.

Il y avait au menu trois sortes de plat : des pâtes, de la viande et du poison. Draco prit une salade et des pâtes ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. Il alla ensuite payer. Arrivé à la caisse, il fut surpris par la quantité de nourriture qu'il y avait sur le plateau de Ron.

« Il y a pour Pansy aussi mais quand même. » murmura Blaise à Draco.

Quand ils s'assirent, le jeune homme blond aperçut une salade et un sandwich devant la jeune fille.

« Parle-nous un peu de toi, Draco. » minauda-t-elle en se rapprochant de Draco.

« Eh, ben… »

Il raconta qu'il était l'héritier d'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre. Pansy se colla un peu plus. Enfant, il a vécu en Australie jusqu'à la mort de son grand-père, son père devant reprendre le flambeau. Il avait sept ans à l'époque. A son retour au pays, il fut mit dans un pensionnat. Cependant, il préférait dessiner dehors ou peintre, plutôt qu'aller en cours. Evidemment, ce ne fut pas au goût de son père. Il résista mais quatre ans plus tard, il se résigna à rentrer dans le moule de son père. Il fit donc des études de droit. Il avait terminé ses études un an avant la mort de ses parents. Ils sont morts dans un restaurant très réputé. Pour le moment, on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi. Il décida de faire des études d'art avant de reprendre l'affaire familiale.

« Mais tu as quel âge ? » demanda Blaise.

« 23 ans. Comment marche cette école ? »

« Tu as 4 spécialités : la photographie, la peinture, l'histoire de l'art et la sculpture. Il y a aussi une nouvelle spécialité : l'art dramatique. C'est parce qu'ils ont fusionné l'école des beaux arts et celle du théâtre.

Tu as droit à une spécialité dont tu auras 5heures et une option, 3h semaine. Tu as aussi le droit de supprimer une matière. Je ne connais qu'un élève qui atout pris, ce qui est impossible normalement. C'est Potter ! »

Draco haussa un sourcil. Apparemment, ce type n'est pas très aimé dans le coin.

« Tu as un interna mais il est plutôt chère. Passons aux professeurs. »

« J'en ai rencontré un. Un certain Sirius Black, je crois ! »

« C'est mon prof de sculpture. C'est un con doublé d'un sadique. Si ta tête ne lui plait pas, il ne se gênera pas pour te sacquer.

« Il y a un autre prof comme ça, c'est le prof d'histoire des arts. C'est Remus Lupin, le mec à Black. »

« T'es homophobe ? » demanda Draco à Ron.

« Non mais je trouve ça contre nature, abjecte. »

« Il y a le prof d'art, Severus Snape, sévère mais sympa. C'est un putain de collectionneur de tableau. J'ai eu l'occasion d'aller dans son bureau… Waouah ! »

« Tu as pris quoi alors ? » demanda Pansy.

« Le directeur m'a permis d'avoir deux spécialités : Histoire de l'art et peinture. Mais j'ai du renoncer à la photographie et à l'art dramatique. »

« Tu n'as pas d'option ? »

« Si, sculpture, je crois. »

« Ah ! Tu seras avec moi ! » hurla Pansy

Draco eut un sourire forcé. Il appréciait moyennement cette jeune fille qui le collait trop à son goût. Et d'après le regard de pitié des deux garçons, il en avait pour longtemps.

« Monsieur Malfoy. Puis-je vous vois si vous avez terminé ? » dit une voix dans son dos

Il se leva et suivit un homme à la stature stricte. Il était habillé d'un costume noir. La seule touche de fantaisie était la tresse qui se balançait dans son dos.

Il mena le jeune homme jusqu'à son bureau. Là, dans l'intimité, ils échangèrent une profonde étreinte.

« Ah, mon filleul, content de te voir enfin parmi nous. »

« Moi aussi, parrain, moi aussi. Dis, tu ne m'avais pas prévenu pour l'internat. » dit Draco, avec un grand sourire.

« Pourquoi, tu veux une chambre ? En fait, l'internat est tout jeune, un an au maximum. »

« J'en veux bien une. Le manoir est un peu trop glauque à mon goût. »

« Comme je n'ai plus cours, on peux aller chercher tes affaires. Tu auras une chambre dès ce soir. »

Draco sourit et ils partirent aussitôt. Ils parlèrent de tout, de rien et ne virent pas un élève, tapis dans l'ombre, les regarder avec surprise et puis s'en aller.

Draco soupire. Il avait enfin fini de déménager ses affaires. La chambre était individuelle et assez spacieuse. Il avait une petite cuisine et une salle de bain dans des pièces d'à côté. La pièce principale servait de bureau, salle à manger et salle de séjour, ainsi que de salle à coucher.

Draco avait décoré cette pièce avec goût. Il avait mis son lit derrière un paravent en tissu, brodé de motif chinois en fil d'or. Cela donnait un côté plus intime à ce lieu. Sur une étagère, il y avait mis une petite télé et ses bouquins. Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait 2 à 3 poufs et des coussins de toutes les couleurs, juste à côté du bureau où il avait mis 3 photos de ses années de fac. Il y avait Hermione, Seamus, Fred et Georges et son premier amour : Cédric. Au départ, il avait cru qu'il ressentait de l'amour pour Cho, la copine de Cédric mais grâce à Fred, il avait compris que c'était de la jalousie. Bien sûr comme le garçon était hétéro, ils sont seulement devenus amis.

Le plus problématique fut ses vêtements. C'était un passionné de mode. Il avait plus de cents habits, donc, il avait dû se résoudre à ne choisir que quelques tenus parmi ses préférés Son parrain lui avait fait faire un double des clés de son coupé sport. Comme ça, il pourrait librement allé se chercher d'autres fringues au manoir.

Draco se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Il la ferma à clé et flâna dans les couloirs. Il avait rendez-vous avec son parrain pour manger. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aller s'acheter de la nourriture et devaient parler de son horaire, un peu bizarre mais plus agréable que celui qu'il avait en fac de droit. Ils devaient aussi parler de l'enquête sur la mort des parents de Draco. Le détective qu'ils avaient engagé aurait peut-être une piste mais n'en était pas certain. Selon lui, Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy auraient été empoisonnés.

Quand il passa devant la classe de son parrain, la lumière et du bruit attirèrent son attention. Il regarda par l'entrebâille de la porte. Il se figea, émerveillé. Devant lui, son premier guide, le dénommé Harry peignait avec une rage évidente. Draco avait une envie irrationnelle d'aller le prendre dans ses bras et de le réconforte. La toile était surtout en nuance de gris et de noir, par-dessus, une énorme tâche rouge s'étalait. Une main s'abattit sur l'épaule de Draco qui sursauta.

« Un peintre de talent mais quand il est en cours, on a l'impression que l'on bride ses émotions et par là son talent. Allez viens. »

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Draco en le suivant

« Harry Potter, un génie doué de ses doigts qu l'on étouffe. » répondit Severus, d'une voix morne.

Pour lui, cet élève était l'une de ses plus belles erreurs. Comme les autres, il avait abandonné à l'exposé aux yeux du monde. Et c'était cela son erreur. Draco jeta un regard en arrière, ainsi c'était le célèbre Harry Potter qu'haïssait le trio. Ce personnage l'intriguait. Il voulait se rapprocher de lui, le protéger contre le monde entier, le libérer de sa cage. Car cet homme était enfermé et cherchait, selon lui, à s'envoler comme son aigle en argile.

« Draco ? »

« Mm, oui ? » dit-il brusquement sortit de ces pensées.

« Tu viens ? »

Draco suivit son parrain, essayant de faire sortir cet étrange brun de sa tête. Peine perdue. A peine la conversation ait débuté qu'il ramena cet Harry Potter sur le tapis.

« Dis parrain. Parle-moi de lui. »

« Lui qui ? Potter ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je… Il… Je ne sais pas. Il m'intrigue. »

Severus regarda avec suspicion son filleul. C'est la première fois qu'il semble s'intéresser à quelqu'un qui ne soit pas lui, son parrain ou sa meilleure amie.

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose. Il est très très secret. Il ne parle que si nécessaire mais c'est son art qui parle pour lui. »

« Il suit quoi comme cours ? »

« Heu… Spécialité toile, sculpture, histoire de l'art en option. Je crois ! Pour le reste, c'est un asocial : je ne l'ai vu parler qu'à une seule personne plus d'une minute. C'est à son tuteur, Sirius Black. »

« Il n'a plus de parents ? »

« Ils sont mort peu avant son entrée dans cette école, dans un accident tragique. Selon le directeur, c'est pour cela qu'il est comme ça. On a pour ordre de le laisser en paix. »

« C'est à cause de ça que les autres ne l'aiment pas. »

« Oui, ils sont simplement jaloux. De son talent, de ses privilèges. »

Draco se tu mais une chose est sûre. Il voulait absolument découvrir l'Harry de derrière le masque. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire de si peu.

Severus ne dit rien, il espéra seulement que son filleul savait ce qu'il faisait. Malgré son air « je m'en foutisme », son filleul est quelqu'un de fragile et ne supporterais mal de se faire jeter comme une ordure ; même en amitié. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler de tous de rien, mais surtout des cours que Draco avait vraiment hâte de commencer.


	2. Chapter 2

Je préviens déjà. J'ai décidé que je reprenais, la même journée mais d'un point de vue différent. Donc un chapitre sur deux, ce sera le point de vue de Harry. Cependant, je mets des détails en plus. A vous de les trouver. Je suis désolé si cela gène quelqu'un mais j'aime cette façon d'écrire.

Chapitre 2

Harry allait à sa chambre, sa journée terminée, quand il fut interpellé par son directeur.

«Monsieur… Peu importe! J'aimerais que vous vous chargiez de montrer les lieux à monsieur Malfoy ici présent.»

Harry soupira intérieurement et regarda le jeune homme. Il avait des cheveux blonds, presque blancs, qui descendaient en dessous des épaules. Ils étaient attaché an queue basse. Il avait un teint de pêche et de grands yeux gris-bleu, bine trop franc pour son bien.

«Je me présente, Draco Malfoy, héritier de Lucius Malfoy.»

Harry se souvient d'un couple dans un restaurant et grimaça en lui. La malchance a voulu lui jouer un tour et lui a mis leur fils dans ses pattes, un coup en plus dans sa culpabilité.

Il lui tourna le dos et avança sans ses soucier si Draco le suivait ou non. Il s'efforçait de se calmer et de respirer d'un rythme normal. Il avait un poids sur sa poitrine. Il rentra dans sa chambre et jeta son sac sur son lit, seul meuble de sa chambre grise et terne. Il renifla et alla ouvrir sa fenêtre. Sa chambre sentait trop le sang à son goût. Il se tourna pour sortir et fut surpris de voir le reflet identique d'une de ses victimes dans sa chambre en dehors de ses cauchemars. Il voulut sortir mais le blond resta dans le passage.

«Dis, tu es muet? Parce que je ne vois que ça comme possibilité!» dit-il d'une voix légèrement colérique et vexé.

Harry lui répondit un peu brutalement, espérant le faire fuir.

«Suis-moi au lieu de dire des conneries!»

Il sortit de sa chambre et continua à s'occuper que de ses affaires, comme si le blond n'était pas là. Il entra dans la salle qu'il préférait. Automatiquement, le poids sur sa poitrine disparut. Il n'était pas rare qu'il passe ses nuits ici ou dans la salle de peinture.

«Bienvenue en sculpture!» dit-il à la fois pour lui et pour le blond.

Il se dirigea vers son aigle. Il l'enviait, il aimerait être aussi libre que lui. Il prit un couteau et délicatement, y rajouta des détails. Comme d'habitude, son travail, quelque qu'il soit, le plongeait dans une sorte de transe.

«Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fait là?» dit une voix qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir entendu.

«Il y a du boulot?»

«Oui, mais d'habitude, tu…»

C'est vrai, normalement, il attendait le soir mais aujourd'hui, il avait envie d'avoir sa soirée de libre et s'était donc arrangé avec le chef pour avancer sa mission. Il était fatigué par tout ça et espérait bien pouvoir dormir tranquille. L'homme qui avait parlé le regarda. Il haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas envie de devoir lui expliquer la présence du blond.

«Bonjour, je suis Sirius Black, le directeur du département des sculptures. Et vous, vous êtes?»

Merde, il ne l'a pas reconnu. Sa réaction risque de paraître suspecte.

«Excusez-moi! Je suis le nouveau. Draco Malfoy.»

Et voilà, fin de la tranquillité. Il abandonna son œuvre.

«Je lui fais faire le tour du bâtiment, c'est tout. Je repasse ce soir!»

Harry fit sortir le blond de force, avant que Sirius ne fasse une autre connerie. Harry maudit cette journée, tout allait de travers, enfin, encore que d'habitude quoi! Il tira le blond jusqu'au lieu où il trouvait son boulot.

Harry s'arrêta si brusquement que Draco lui rentra dedans. Gêné, il bredouilla des excuses. Harry trouva cela plutôt mignon. Il secoua la tête, il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de telles pensées.

Il entra dans une pièce très sombre. Une personne normale n'y verrait même pas le bout de son nez. Pourtant, grâce à son entraînement plus que particulier, Harry arrivait à se repérer. Il prit l'enveloppe qu'il y avait sur une table et la glissa sous ses vêtements. Mais le bond, dont Harry avait oublié (nda: vous ne trouvez pas qu'il l'oublie souvent), faillit tout faire casser en allumant la lumière. Personne ne devait savoir pour la lettre car cela aurait posé trop de questions. Harry lui agrippa la main.

«N'allume pas! C'est une chambre de développement, dit la chambre noire. On n'allume la lumière que pour développer.»

Harry avait dit la première connerie qui lui était passé par la tête. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir, il le tira dehors et continua sur sa lancée.

Mais, arrivé à un croissement, il vit un groupe dont il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer. A chaque fois, il terminait à l'infirmerie. Très rapidement, il se cacha dans l'ombre des casiers. Il regarda le groupe arrivé, priant qu'on ne le trouve pas.

«Eh toi! Que fais-tu là?» interpella un grand basané.

Blaise Zabini, peut-être le moins belliqueux du groupe.

«Euh, je suis nouveau et…» essaya d'expliquer Draco.

Harry eut un pincement au cœur. Il secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'avoir ce genre de pensées.

«Où est ton guide?» demanda un garçon roux.

Ron Weasley, le dernier fils de Molly et Arthur. Harry aimait bien cette famille mais depuis ce jour, tout a basculé.

«Ben euh…» chercha à dire Draco

«Pas grave. Ca arrive. Viens, on va te faire visiter. Au fait, je suis Ron.» interrompis le roux.

Pour une fois qu'il est poli, celui-là. Harry se mit à espérer que Draco lui mette un vent. Non, il ne pouvait pas.

«Draco Malfoy» répondit le blond en lui serrant la main.

Curieusement Harry se sentit blessé mais ne su dire pourquoi.

«Je te présente Blaise, toile, Pansy, sculpture et moi, je suis spécialisé en art dramatique.»

Ah oui Pansy. Cette jeune fille était doué mais surtout pour faire du plat aux professeurs, espérant ainsi une bonne note. Elle était plutôt jolie, si elle ne se mettait pas autant de maquillage.

«Euh, je ne sais pas encore comme marche cette école.» dit timidement Draco

Harry eut un sourire en coin. C'était bien le directeur, ça, laisser un nouveau venu en plan espérant que son guide lui expliquerait tout.

«Le directeur ne t'en a pas parlé?» dit Le dénommé Blaise

T'es pas encore au courant? pensa Harry avec ironie.

« Il n'en a pas eu le temps.»

«Allez, viens, on va t'expliquer!»

Harry attendit que le groupe lui tourne le dos pour sortir de sa cachette. Il vit Draco qui les suivait. Sans savoir pourquoi et en mettant cela sur le fait qu'il était fatigué, il fut blessé de voir le blond s'éloigner. Ca ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête pour le moment. Il se détourna du groupe le plus vite possible. Heureusement pour lui, Sirius et Remus l'attendaient pour manger. Comme cela il n'eut pas à aller à la cafétéria, l'endroit favori de Ron et vu que le groupe se dirigeait là-bas.

«Hey, gamin! Comment ça se fait que tu te retrouves avec Malfoy junior dans les pattes?» demanda Sirius, en déposant un plat de pâtes sur la table.

«Le dirlo! Il m'a chopé dans le couloir et me l'a mis dans les pattes comme tu dis!» dit Harry d'une voix neutre.

Les deux adultes frémirent. Ils avaient peur qu'Harry fasse quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Il était de plus en plus sombre et renfermé sur lui-même. Il parlait très peu et ne semblait revivre, si on peut dire ça, qu'en peinture et sculpture. Et encore, ses œuvres étaient souvent tristes et poignantes d'émotions.

« Tu as du boulot pour ce soir!»

«Oui, je sais, je suis passer la prendre. Mais je ne l'ai pas encore lu.»

«J'espère que tu feras attention, pas comme la dernière fois!» dit Remus sur un ton de reproche.

«Pas ma faute! Pouvais pas savoir qu'il aurait un flingue.»

Le reste du repas se passa dans un silence tendu, qu'Harry s'empressa de quitter la salle. Il avait de plus en plus du mal à rester avec sa famille: il se sentait trop sale.

* * *

Heureusement le travail était simple. Il devait seulement s'emparer d'une œuvre et il aurait l'aide d'Hermione de l'extérieur. Il soupira de contentement. La jeune femme, plus âgée que lui, savait toujours tout sur le domaine. Elle devait normalement passé le prendre vers deux heures, c'est-à-dire maintenant. Il quitta brusquement sa chambre, il était en retard. Elle allait le tuer. Comme il l'aurait parié, elle était là.

«Tu es en retard!» constata la jeune femme.

Elle était menue et assez frêle. Elle avait une apparence plutôt fragile qui lui valait la passion de nombreux hommes. Un sérieux avantage dans le métier.

«Soit déjà contente que j'ai pu venir!»

«Pourquoi?» demanda-t-elle en démarrant la voiture, une coupée noire, cette fois-ci

«On m'a foutu un nouveau dans les pattes mais j'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser.»

«Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait? Tu ne l'as pas…»

«Mais non, je l'ai refourgué à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est tout. Tu me prends pour quoi, hein?»

Ils s'éloignèrent de l'école pour se diriger vers un vieil entrepôt qui leur servait de QG.

«Qui fut l'heureux élu?» plaisanta Hermione.

Harry eut une grimace. Elle n'allait pas aimer du tout ça.

«Le malheureux, tu veux dire! Draco Malfoy, leur unique rejeton!» marmonna Harry.

Heureusement que la route était déserte car, quand Hermione entendit ce nom, elle freina si brusquement qu'Harry faillit percuter le tableau de bord s'il n'y avait pas eu sa ceinture.

«Quoi! J'en connais un qui ne va pas être content, mais alors pas content du tout!»

Ils s'arrêtent devant une petite maison qui faisait aussi office d'épicerie et entrèrent.

Hermione salua le marchand et ils passèrent dans l'arrière-boutique. Au fond de la réserve, ils empruntèrent une porte dérobée. Elle débouchait sur un long couloir qui, lui, menait à l'entrepôt en question.

Il était séparé en trois parties par des pans de murs amovibles. La plus grosse partie servait de base d'entraînement. Il y avait déjà Seamus et Dean qui s'entraînaient au tir. Seamus était un jeune irlandais, orphelin et élevé par le chef, depuis maintenant 15 ans. Il l'avait vu subtiliser plusieurs portefeuilles dont le sien et les remettre sans que personnes ne s'en aperçoivent. Il ne dû d'ailleurs qu'à son entraînement spécial de s'être aperçu de la disparition de son portefeuille. Il était petit et n'avait que 18 ans mais était très doué de ses mains, un excellent voleur.. Harry se demandait, d'ailleurs, pourquoi ce n'était pas lui sur cet affaire mais bon, on ne discute pas les ordres du chef.

Dean était le plus âgé de l'équipe. C'était un jeune soldat brillant et minutieux, spécialisé dans les explosifs et armes à feux. Il était brillant mais trop tête brûlé pour l'armée qui lui donna son renvoi. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait relâché un monstre assoiffé de sang. Dean était une brute mais se radoucissait immédiatement en la présence d'Harry, d'Hermione et de Seamus. Il tolérait à peine le chef.

«Potter, dans mon bureau pour le briefing!» hurla le chef.

Il s'enferma ensuite dans son bureau situé dans une petite salle surélevé, ce qui lui permettait de surveiller le travail de ses hommes. Harry soupira et les autres lui fit un petit sourire. Ils savaient tous qu'Harry se faisait ce boulot que parce qu'il en était obligé.

«Il a encore maigri!» constata Seamus en le regardant monter les escaliers à contrecœur.

Les deux autres ne purent qu'acquiescer. Harry toqua à la porte. Hermione se remit à son ordinateur et les garçons à leur entraînement de tir. Pendant ce temps, Harry subissait l'interrogatoire de son chef.

«Quoi! Qu'as-tu fait en sa présence?»

«Rien.»

«Rien, tu es sûr?»

«Oui, chef!»

«Bien, je veux que tu continue comme ça, tu l'évite le plus possible, tu ne lui adresse plus la parole compris!»

«Oui chef!»

«Bien, tu es un bon garçon, Harry!»

Harry baissa la tête. Il avait horreur que le chef lui parle comme ça. Il lui donnait l'impression de n'être qu'un gamin. Il sentit le chef lui relever la tête et l'embrasser sur les lèvres, signe que l'entretien était fini. Harry se leva et sortit.

* * *

«Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?» demanda Hermione 

«Je ne dois plus le parler ou même l'approcher, un tant soit peu.»

« Bon, c'est une bonne chose pour toi non?»

«Si tu le dis.»dit Harry sans conviction.

«Bon, viens, on va t'équiper pour la mission.»

«Pourquoi moi, en faite?»

Ils se regardèrent gênés par cette question sans réponse.

«C'est le chef, donc, il peut tout!»

Il était à présent 5 heures de l'après-midi, une heure peu habituel pour un vol mais les propriétaires de la villa étaient absents; en vacances à Miami, donc aucun risque de retour inattendu. De plus, Hermione était dans une camionnette de fleuriste et surveillait les environs. L'alarme avait été détournée par Dean lors de sa première visite. Il avait aussi créer une clé à partir de l'empreinte d'une des proprios.

«Harry tu me reçois?»

« 5 sur 5, tout est ok?»

«Oui, je peux te voir sur mon écran, c'est ok!»

Harry était au premier étage et alla dans le salon d'exposition de la famille, situé au fond du couloir. Il déboula dans une pièce couverte de toiles célèbres.

«Wouah, ils adorent Rembrandt et Van Gogh!» s'exclama Harry.

«Oui mais fait attention, les infrarouges marchent toujours!»

«Hein? Pourquoi?» demanda Harry.

«Dean n'a pas pu avoir accès au tableau qui les contrôlent.» dit Hermione sur un ton désolé.

«Et le chef nous y envoient quand même?» Il y eu un silence.

«Laisse tomber, je sais déjà ce que tu vas me répondre!»

Il déposa un sac à l'entrée et en sortie une petite bombe qu'il pulvérisa dans la pièce. Peu à peu, des fils rouges apparurent. Harry soupira, ce n'était pas difficile mais il aura des courbatures demain. Aller, maintenant, vite, le produit ne restait active que pendant 10 minutes.

Avec la douceur et l'agilité d'un chat, il se faufila à travers les fils. Pour toute personne extérieure, cet acte de cambriolage aurait pu passer à une pièce de ballet. Soudain, Harry se stoppa.

«P'tain, Hermione! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?»

«Ben…Euh…Je…»

«Abrége!» dit Harry

Il était dans une position délicate. Il était sur la pointe des pieds et le haut du corps était penché vers l'avant pour éviter une alarme qui passait juste au-dessus de sa tête.

«Euh… Bon courage!»

Harry, stupéfait, faillit en tomber par terre. C'était bien la première fois qu'Hermione commettait une si grosse connerie. Elle savait pourtant la difficulté de la tâche. Il secoua la tête et reprit son travail. Cela lui prit en tout 10 minutes et malheureusement, le produit faisait de moins en moins effet.

Il prit le tableau et eut une violente douleur au poignet gauche. Il y vit une plaie fine mais profonde. Il regarda le mur et s'aperçut qu'il y avait un clou qui dépassait d'un bon centimètre. Il se retourna en jurant entre ses dents. Il jura encore plus fort en voyant qu'il n'avait plus de repère pour le retour.

«Shit! Hermione, on a un problème!»

«Quoi?»

«Le produit ne fait plus effet! Je suis coincé!»

«Attends, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.»

Harry ne pu que lui obéir, certes, il avait une bonne mémoire mais il ne pouvait se permettre de se tromper. Pendant ce temps-là, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il perdait du sang.

«Voilà, j'ai réussi à débloquer le code d'accès, j'ai tout coupé!»

«Merci! J'arrive. Petite question, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait avant?»

Silence radio….

Il prit son sac et sortit de la maison par les égouts. Il était content. Il avait fini, malgré les tracas, avant la nuit. Il pourrait donc se reposer tranquillement. Il alla à l'arrière de la camionnette et Hermione démarra.

«Tu peux me déposer directement devant l'école?» demanda Harry, pendant qu'il se changeait.

Il remit son pantalon informe et son vieux sweater. Il se banda ensuite le poignet.

«Ok. Tu devrais refaire ta garde-robe. C'est une honte de cacher un si joli corps.»

«Justement, Je ne veux pas que l'on me remarque. J'ai déjà bien assez d'emmerdes.»

«Si tu le dis! Voilà, on y est. Repose-toi bien!»

Harry l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit de la camionnette, qui repartit aussitôt. L'horloge de l'église, qui se situait au bout de la rue sonna six heures. Harry sourit, il avait battu son record.

Il alla directement dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit. Il s'endormit comme une masse.

Hermione rentra au hangar et, sans un regard aux garçons qui planifiaient déjà leur prochain coup, elle monta voir le chef. Juste avant de rentrer, elle poussa un soupir pour se donner du courage. Elle entra sans frapper, un de ses nombreux privilèges.

«Bonsoir toi!» dit-elle avant d'enlacer le chef.

«Hé beauté! Comment s'est passé le boulot?»

«Bien, J'ai la toile et si tu t'occupais un peu de moi?»

Le chef ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il l'embrassa puis l'entraîna dans son appartement.

«Tu sais que je t'aimes, toi!»

«Oui mais j'aime que tu me le répètes!»

Tout était noir autour de lui et cela l'oppressait. Une forme grisâtre se détacha, suivit de deux autres. Au début, il ne les distingua pas, jusqu'à ce que celles-ci se rapprochent. Seulement, dès qu'il les reconnu, il se mit à courir, paniqué.

Il courait depuis un bon moment maintenant, pourtant les ombres semblaient toujours se rapprocher de lui. Brusquement, il chuta, et avant d'avoir pu se relever, elles étaient sur lui. Il se recroquevilla, se protégeant la tête et gémit. Il aurait voulu hurler mais une boule d'angoisse empêchait sa voix de passer.

«Tu vas mourir, petit, comme nous!»

Harry se réveille en sursaut, le corps couvert d'une fine couche de sueur froide. Rapidement il sortit de son lit et s'en éloigna le plus vite possible, comme s'il craignait de voir un monstre en jaillir.

Il prit des vêtements informe et gris, comme à son habitude, puis alla prendre une douche. Il laissa l'eau chaude enlever les derniers souvenirs de ce cauchemar.

Il s'habilla, fit un bandage sommaire autour de son poignet et sortit. Il laissa ses pieds le diriger. Il était encore tôt, à peine vingt heures, il aurait pu se recoucher mais cette perspectif lui faisait peur pour le moment. Il entra dans son domaine, son refuge: l'art.

Il prit une toile et y jeta toutes ses craintes. Puis, prit d'une envie subite d'avoir mal, il arracha son pansement et se mit à peindre avec son sang. Comme d'habitude, elle aura disparut au matin, avec toute trace de son passge.

* * *

désolé pour le retard. Voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre. Je remercie ceux qui m'ont envoyé des rewiews. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un tel succés avec cette fic. Pour répondre à une personne dont j'ai oubliè le nom, j'espère qu'elle se reconnaîtra. L'histoire de l'école, je me sis bien inspirer de la fic dont tu parlais. Quand à la situation en elle-même, je me suis inspirer de DNangel, un manga que j'aime beaucoup. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Draco, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, se leva d'attaque pour sa première journée de cours. Il commençait, en plus, avec son parrain. Il prit des affaires et alla prendre une douche. Puis il alla acheter le journal et son petit-déjeuner. Les gens se retournaient sur son passage mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était beau avec ses fringues-là : Il portait une chemise noire ouverte sur un polo blanc et un jean moulant.

Après ses achats, il retourna à l'école et s'assit sous un chêne. Il respira, il se sentait toujours bien quand il était seul.

« A'tch ! »

Ce bruit le fit sursauter. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vu personne. Incrédule, il leva la tête et fut abasourdis. Au-dessus de lui, inconscient du danger, le dénommé Harry dormait tel une panthère sur sa branche.

Soudain, il se réveilla en sursaut et déséquilibré par son réveil, tomba … sur Draco. Ils restèrent un instant dans cette position, assommés puis Harry se releva brutalement.

« Heu, excuse-moi ! » baragouina-t-il avant de filer comme s'il avait le diable au cul.

Quel drôle de personnage. Draco se releva, s'épousseta et reprit son petit-déjeuner.

« Salut, quoi de beau dans le journal ? »

« Bonjour, Blaise, t'es matinal ! Un cambriolage dans une maison témoin. »

« Quel con ! Tout le monde sait que ces œuvres sont factices. La police a une piste ? »

« Oui, la personne s'est blessé et a perdu du sang. »

« Vraiment pas doué »

« Mouais, tu commences par quoi ? »

« Art p. avec Snape et toi ? » dit-il en piquant un croissant

« Moi aussi. On y va puis que tu as terminé mon petit-déjeuner ! » dit Draco, amusé par le sans-gêne de son camarade.

Blaise opina et se leva souplement. Draco secoua la tête, amusé, et rangea son journal avant de se lever à son tour.

« Ron et Pansy ne sont pas encore arrivés ? » demanda le blond, tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de son parrain.

« Non, ils doivent être dans le parc en face ! »

« Oh » fut le seul mot que Draco avant de grimacer : il ne les voyait vraiment pas ensemble.

« Ouais, c'est dégueu, hein ! » dit Blaise à la vue de la grimace de son ami.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle en s'esclaffant. Severus, qui était déjà là, appela Draco et attendit que la salle se remplisse.

« Bonjour à tous. Avant de vous donner le sujet de la semaine, laissez-moi vous présenter Draco Malfoy. Va t'asseoir maintenant Draco. »

Le blond vit plusieurs filles soupirer à son passage. Il ricana dans son fort intérieur. Si elles savaient qu'il était gay…

Severus, quand à lui, s'était déjà tourné vers le tableau et noté les consignes.

« Vous devez me faire un tableau, de la grandeur que vous voulez, sur le thème de la tristesse. Je ne veux aucun personnage et très peu de couleur. La note comptera pour le tiers de la note trimestriel ! » dit le professeur d'une voix froide.

Draco entendit soupirer dans la salle mais cette fois de lassitude, cela le fit sourire. Il regarda autour de lui et entraperçu Blaise au milieu des chevalets. A sa droite, il y avait une jeune fille blonde comme le blé et à sa gauche… Il sursauta, à sa gauche, il y avait Harry. Celui-ci se releva de sa toile et le regarda.

« Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ? Bosse ! » dit le brun d'une voix froide.

Il ne restait plus rien du timide garçon de l'arbre. Que cache-t-il pour être aussi sur la défensive. Il se mit au boulot et commença son esquisse. Severus passa dans la salle, conseillant certaines personnes, réprimandant d'autre mais à la surprise de Draco, n'alla jamais voir Harry.

Celui-ci ne s'en souciait pas, il était tellement absorbé par son travail que Draco avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber dans la toile.

* * *

La sonnerie retentit déclanchant une véritable nuée vers l'or, sauf que l'or, ici, avait un goût amer. Seuls Harry et Draco prirent le temps de terminé leur esquisse et de tout rangé calmement. Draco laissa, derrière lui, le paysage grisâtre et morne d'une forêt sous la pluie. Ce paysage dégageait selon lui, une sorte d'apathie et comptait l'accentuer avec l'encre de chine. Il regarda son emploi du temps et se sentit perdu. Il ne savait pas du tout où était la classe d'histoire de l'art. Il sursauta en sentant le souffle du brun sur sa nuque.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! Tu as histoire de l'art ? »

Draco hocha la tête, ne sachant pas où le brun voulait en venir.

« Suis-moi ! Je suis ce cours aussi. »

Draco resta un moment figé puis courut pour le rattraper. Il ne le comprenait vraiment pas. Un instant, il était chaleureux, voire timide et l'instant d'après froid, glacial. Une vraie énigme, ce garçon !

Ils entrèrent dans un amphithéâtre plongé dans l'obscurité avec, en grand sur le mur, la projection d'un tableau. Devant ce mur, à un bureau, un homme les regardait. Harry se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir au premier rang. Après un moment, Draco le suivit.

« Vous êtes en retard ! Que cela ne se reproduise plus. »

Draco sentit plus qu'il ne vit Harry grimacer.

_« Bon, je reprends. Ce tableau est une huile représentant une scène des massacres de Scio d'Eugène Delacroix. Il date de 1824. Il y a trois plans. Le troisième plan est un village en feu au bord de la mer. Au second plan, une scène de bataille et au premier plan, des grecs à terre, désespérés ou mort, des turcs derrière eux dont un à cheval. »_

_Draco écrivait religieusement contrairement à son camarade qui écoutait le cours d'une oreille distraite._

_« Maintenant dites-moi ce que vous pensez du tableau. Harry ! »_

_« Le village, tout comme la bataille sont assez flous. Mais les lignes directrices mènent à ce village en feu. »_

_Draco se demanda comment il avait fait alors qu'il semblait dormir, il n'y a même pas quelques instants._

_« Bien, c'est peu mais bon. Draco ! »_

_« Les turcs sont dans l'ombre contrairement aux grecs mais cette lumière semble peu naturelle. Toutefois, on peut vraisemblablement dire que ce tableau est une œuvre engagée. »_

_« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda le professeur_

_« Il crée au spectateur un choc violent mais aussi une vision pathétique et exacerbé. De plus, l'œuvre est un sujet contemporain. »_

_« Très bien. Pour le prochain cours, cherchez-moi plusieurs œuvres de Delacroix qui pourrait prouver que son art était surtout engagé ! »_

La sonnerie ne tarda pas à retentir.

« Draco, Veuillez venir me voir s'il vous plait. Harry, attends ! »

Draco alla voir le professeur à son bureau. Celui-ci semblait être sans âge mais d'une infinie sagesse. Il avait des cheveux bruns grisonnants et des yeux bleus qu'il cachait par de fines lunettes rectangulaires.

« Tenez, ceci est le cours d'histoire de l'art depuis le début de l'année. Vous pouvez y aller et encore bravo pour votre interprétation. Pour une première fois c'est très, très bien. »

Draco rougit, remercia le professeur puis sortit. Il alla directement à sa chambre pour y déposer le classeur. Il prit ensuite ses clés et son portefeuille. Comme il avait trois heures de fourche, autant faire les courses. En chemin, il rencontra Blaise qui décida de sécher le cours de math pour l'accompagner.

« Tu as quoi cette après-midi ? » demanda-t-il en le suivant sur le parking.

« Deux heures de français à partir de 15h et toi ? » répondit Draco.

« Moi, je… »

« Blaise, veuillez retourner en cours tout de suite. J'avais pourtant été clair la dernière fois ! » hurla le directeur, les faisant sursauter.

« Mais, je devais montrer les alentours au nouveau. » essaya Blaise.

« Pas de mais, allez en cours ! » tonna le directeur.

Blaise soupira, salua Draco avant de retourner à ses maths.

« Désolé, monsieur Malfoy. Eh, vous-là venez ici ! »

Un jeune homme arriva et Draco reconnu Harry. Celui-ci avait l'air abasourdis. Draco, sentant le pire arriver, se retint de rire.

« Vous servirez de guide à monsieur Malfoy. »

Draco ne pu s'empêcher de rire sous le regard étonné du directeur. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et retourna dans son bureau.

« Alors, tu viens ? » dit-il après avoir arrêter de rire.

Harry ne décrocha pas un mot mais suivit Draco jusqu'à une voiture noire, coupé sport. Il s'assit devant à côté de Draco. Celui-ci démarra la voiture et sortit de l'établissement.

« Tu cherches quoi ? » dit Harry, exaspéré

« Un magasin, un supermarché. »

« Va à droite ! »

Draco obéit juste avant d'allumer la radio. Le piano et la voix de Nora Jones emplirent la voiture. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Harry se détendre et fermer les yeux, se laissant emporter par la musique. Il se permit de sourire.

« Heu, Harry, je dois aller par où ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta avant de répondre d'un ton froid.

« Encore à droite puis à gauche et on y sera. »

Draco hocha la tête et reprit la route, il ne vit pas Harry le regarder attentivement avant de se remettre à somnoler. Il s'arrêta dans le parking et ils sortirent.

« Je vois de ce côté. Ca va aller ou tu as besoin que je te guide dans les rayons ? »

« Ca va aller ! » dit Draco d'un ton sec, vexé

Sans regarder où allait Harry, il se dirigea vers le magasin.

Il en ressortit au bout d'une heure. Il rangea les courses et attendit Harry. Personne ne vint. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il en eut marra et repartit. Cependant, pendant tout le trajet, il eut mauvaise conscience et faillit faire demi-tour à plusieurs reprises.

* * *

Il prit ses sacs et alla dans son appartement. Il rangea le tout puis se fit un sandwich mais il eut du mal à l'avaler. Il pensait toujours à Harry et s'en voulait de plus en plus de l'avoir laissé là-bas. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées car il avait cours.

Il prit son sac et se dirigea vers sa salle.

« Drake, attends-moi ! » hurla quelqu'un dans le couloir.

Draco ne ralentit pas, pensant que ce n'était pas pour lui. C'est pourquoi, il sursauta quand on lui agrippa le bras.

« T'es pas gentil ! Tu aurais pu m'attendre ! » dit Pansy en minaudant.

« Ah, c'est toi ! Désolé mais je ne t'avais pas reconnu. »

« Mm, c'est pas grave ! Tu as quoi ? » dit-elle, toujours accroché à son bras.

« Français… »

« Comme moi ! » hurla-t-elle en sautant sur Draco.

Celui-ci, peu habitué au caractère exubérant de la fille, recula autant qu'il pu avec son bras coincé par cette sangsue.

Quelqu'un le bouscula, mais ne s'excusa pas. Il voulut lui faire la remarque mais aucun son ,e sortit de sa bouche. Pour cause, devant lui, se trouvait Harry Potter. Impossible, s'il était rentré à pied, il aurait été très en retard.

« Dis Potter, tu pourrais t'excuser. Ah, mais c'est vrai, une personne de ton rang n'a pas à s'excuser ! »

Harry la regarda d'un drôle d'air puis repartit. Draco se tourna vers Pansy pour qu'elle lui explique cette histoire de Rang mais la jeune fille avait disparu. Dépité et très intrigué, il rentra en classe et alla s'asseoir à la seule place libre : à côté d'Harry. Il l'entendit juré et en fut extrement vexé. Il est vrai qu'ils tombent souvent ensemble mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être grossier !

« Désolé si je te fais chier, mais sache que c'est réciproque ! »dit-il d'une voix glaciale

Il détestait cette voix, la même que son père quand il était en colère. Mais il avait appris une chose de lui. C'est que la vie est régie par une loi : la loi du plus fort ! Tu dois être le premier à manger avant d'être mangé ! Il passa le reste du cours à l'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il avait été vraiment blessé dans son amour-propre. A la fin du cours, c'est limite s'il ne s'était pas enfuit. Cela était contraire aux règles de son père mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il se dépêcha d'aller en histoire. Il découvrit, avec soulagement, qu'il n'avait pas ce cours avec Harry. Il s'assit à côté d'une fenêtre et écouta le cours mais celui-ci était si intéressant que, très vite, Draco s'évada dans l'observation de l'extérieur.

Il avait une splendide vue sur un parc où les arbres étaient déjà rouge. Avec le soleil descendant, cela donnait un paysage magnifique.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Draco dessina ce parc sur sa feuille de cours. A la fin, il avait une magnifique esquisse dont les ombres donnaient une réelle profondeur. Il faillit sauter de joie en entendant la sonnerie. Jamais il n'avait connu un cours aussi barbant. Il ne se préoccupa même pas de ranger son cours. Il sortit comme ça, ses feuilles sous le bras. Il était tellement pressé qu'il ne remarqua même pas son esquisse tombé et être ramassé par quelqu'un.

* * *

«Draco ! Suis-moi s'il te plait. » dit Severus

Draco hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu'à son appartement. Celui-ci était très spacieux et très décoré. Dans la pièce principale, qui servait aussi de salle à manger, il y avait cinq tableaux. Il y avait un paysage enneigé, un portrait d'un personnage au regard triste, une nature morte et deux esquisses.

« Ce sont toutes des œuvres des élèves. Il y en a deux d'Harry Potter. Généralement, il est le seul à abandonner ces œuvres. » dit Severus en voyant son neveu s'intéresser au portrait.

Mais dès qu'il su à qui elle appartenait, son visage se ferma. Severus soupira. Comme il l'avait supposé, son neveu s'était mordu les doigts. D'autres avaient déjà essayé, un certain Ron Weasel, et cela avait mal fini.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

« Mais, en quel occasion ? » demanda Draco, qui n'aimait qu'on lui offre des présents alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour.

« C'est pour fêter ton entrée dans cet école. » dit Severus en lui tendant un gros paquet rectangulaire.

Draco, tel un enfant, déchira l'emballage avec une avidité qui fit sourire Severus. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant les étoiles s'illuminer dans les yeux antarcithe de Draco

« Il a le wifi, tu sais, l'Internet sans fil. »

Draco lui sauta au cou, tellement il était heureux.

« Merci beaucoup, mon parrain adoré. » hurla-t-il.

« Autre nouvelle. Le détective qu'on a engagé a peut-être une piste. Tu es au courant de cette affaire de vol de tableau. »

« Le pas doué ! Celui qui a perdu ! » ricana Draco

« Il pense que c'est peut-être le même que celui qui a tué tes parents. »

« Hahaha, tu te fous de moi ? C'est un amateur, jamais il n'aurait pu empoisonner père comme ça. » dit Draco, mort de rire.

« Je lui dit, donc, d'abandonner cette voie ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je ne le paye pas pour bailler aux corneilles ! » répliqua Draco d'un ton sans appel.

* * *

Bang !

Ce bruit de chute les fit sursauter. Severus fut le premier à se lever et à aller ouvrir la porte qui menait à sa salle de cours.

Il se figea sur le pas de la porte. Draco, surprit, alla le rejoindre. La pièce était dans un sale état : des chevalets à terre, les toiles déchirés et au centre, un tas de pots de peinture renversés. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne. Incompréhensible.

Il y avait seulement des traces de pas. Ceux-ci étaient étranges, pas droits mais titubants comme si la personne avait bue.

« Tu crois que c'est qui, » demanda Draco, sortant ainsi son parrain de son apathie.

« Je n'en sais rien. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer. » dit-il

« Mais… »

« Je dois avertir Albus. Normalement tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici donc… »

« Ca va j'ai compris. Je te laisse. A plus tard. »

* * *

Voilà le troisième est fini. Je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose mais ça va venir. Sinon, j'ai décidé que comme c'était une école, il y aurait des morceaux de cours. Je crois que je les mettrait en italique comme ça, ceux qui veulent le passer le peuvent.

Une dernière chose. Faites moi le devoir que Remus donne à sa classe. Ceux qui le font auront peut-être leur noms cité dans mon histoire ( non, je ne me prends pas pour meilleure que je ne suis... lol)

A la prochaine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Comme d'habitude, Harry termina sa toile vers 22 heures. Après avoir effacé toute trace de son passage, il retourna dans sa chambre avec la toile. Là, il appuya sur le seul élément de décoration : un cadre avec une rose séchée à l'intérieur. Le cadre s'enfonça dans le mur et ouvrir une porte sur le côté. Harry entra et se rendit dans son jardin secret, un jardin macabre.

Après avoir déposé la toile, il essaya à nouveau de dormir.

Il était dans une agréable maison. Devant une cheminée en pierre grise, une jeune femme rêvassait dans les bras d'un homme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Et lui était là aussi, par terre, au pied du divan. Il était âgé de 10 ans à l'époque.

« Dis, papa, tu crois qu'aujourd'hui, je sortirais de cet enfer ? »

Cette question, un peu étrange pour un gamin de 10 ans ; était celle qu'Harry se demandaient depuis plus de 10 ans maintenant.

« Harry, mon bébé. Tu es un ange qui vit un cauchemar dont il ne pourra s'en sortir. » répondit son père juste avant de disparaître.

Harry tombait et les ténèbres l'enveloppa jusqu'à le faire suffoquer. Il était dans une eau de poix qui l'engloutissaient.

* * *

Il se réveilla, couvert d'une couche de sueur froide. Il était une heure du matin et impossible pour lui de se rendormir et même de rester dans cette chambre. Il se vêtit d'un épais pull blanc et d'un large pantalon noir, tellement large qu'il du mettre une ceinture pour ne pas le perdre. Il alla ensuite dehors. Là, il se percha dans un arbre, espérant calmer cette sensation d'oppression qui l'entoure. Il regarda les étoiles, ces lueurs si lumineuses, si froides dans ce ciel si noir… Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être seul au monde, sans attache, sans passé, sans avenir, rien que lui et ces lueurs… (Nda : ne rigolez pas, c'est ce que je ressens quand je les vois… Pathétique non ?)

« At'ch » éternua Harry

Il s'était endormis dehors et avait sûrement attrapé un bon rhume. Il lui valut un bon moment pour se réveiller correctement. Quand il réalisa où il était, il sursauta et, déséquilibré, tomba. Quelque chose de mou amortit sa chute. Cependant, il resta sonné quelques minutes. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il se rendit compte que ce qui avait amortit sa chute était Draco Malfoy. Le Draco Malfoy sur lequel il ne voulait absolument pas tombé. Il se releva en vitesse et bredouilla quelques excuses.

« Heu, excuse-moi ! »

Puis il courut comme un dératé jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais il ne resta pas. L'atmosphère y était beaucoup trop lugubre à son goût. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers Art P. sans avoir pris de petit-déjeuner, comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, il s'installa au fond. Le professeur ne tarda pas à arriver. Toujours aussi ponctuel ! Puis, comme d'habitude, Blaise entra avec un grand sourire, sauf que cette fois-ci, il était accompagné et pas par n'importe qui ! Non, monsieur Malfoy en personne ! Dieu doit l'avoir maudit, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

« Bonjour à tous. Avant de vous donner le sujet de la semaine, laissez-moi vous présenter Draco Malfoy. Va t'asseoir maintenant Draco. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. L'attitude des filles est vraiment pathétique. Mais le pire, c'est que Malfoy avoir l'air d'aimer cela. Pour Harry, cela ne faisait aucun doute que c'était un petit Don Juan. Un mec sans aucune compassion pour les filles avec un tableau de chasse aussi grand que l'Angleterre.

« Vous devez me faire un tableau, de la grandeur que vous voulez, sur le thème de la tristesse. Je ne veux aucun personnage et très peu de couleur. La note comptera pour le tiers de la note trimestriel ! » dit le professeur de son habituel voix froide.

Harry s'attaqua immédiatement à son esquisse. Il avait déjà une idée. Pour une fois que Snape choisit un thème qui lui correspond. Soudain il se sentit observer et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Evidemment le nouveau !

« Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ? Bosse ! » dit le brun d'une voix froide.

Il retourna à sa toile mais une voix dans sa tête lui donnait mauvaise conscience. Il savait qu'il avait été dur mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de converser avec d'autre personne que Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Dean et Seamus. De plus le chef voulait qu'Harry évite un maximum de lui parler. Quand la sonnerie retentit, il avait à peine terminé le premier plan. C'est-à-dire, un œil avec une larme. Normalement dans l'iris et la larme devait venir s'incruster des scènes d'horreur de la vie quotidienne.

Il rangea tranquillement ses affaires et regarda autour de lui, s'attendant à être seul. Mais apparemment le destin en avait décidé autrement. Draco regardait son emploi du temps, perdu. Il soupira puis se rapprocha de lui, le faisant sursauter.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! Tu as histoire de l'art ? »

Draco hocha la tête.

« Suis-moi ! Je suis ce cours aussi. » dit-il avant de partir.

Déjà qu'il était en retard, ce n'est pas le moment de l'être encore plus. Harry entra dans l'amphithéâtre, salua Remus d'un signe de la tête et alla s'asseoir au premier rang.

« Vous êtes en retard ! Que cela ne se reproduise plus. »

Harry grimaça. C'est la première fois que Remus lui fait la remarque, pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

_« Bon, je reprends. Ce tableau est une huile représentant une scène des massacres de Scio d'Eugène Delacroix. Il date de 1824. Il y a trois plans. Le troisième plan est un village en feu au bord de la mer. Au second plan, une scène de bataille et au premier plan, des grecs à terre, désespérés ou mort, des turcs derrière eux dont un à cheval. »_

Harry écoutait le cours d'une oreille distraite. Il n'avait pas besoin de la description puisqu'il la connaissait déjà. Il avait du l'apprendre pour pouvoir la voler lors de son apprentissage mais il s'avéra qu'il n'était pas aussi doué pour cela, enfin pas comme Seamus.

« Maintenant dites-moi ce que vous pensez du tableau. Harry ! »

_« Le village, tout comme la bataille sont assez flous. Mais les lignes directrices mènent à ce village en feu. »_

Quand Harry avait demandé pourquoi, Seamus n'avait pas su lui répondre tout comme son instructeur. Pourtant, du groupe c'était les plus calé en histoire de l'art. Certes, il y avait Remus mais Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à le voir faire partie du groupe. C'est déjà bien qu'il soit au courant de ses activités !

« _Bien, c'est peu mais bon. Draco ! »_

_« Les turcs sont dans l'ombre contrairement aux grecs mais cette lumière semble peu naturelle. Toutefois, on peut vraisemblablement dire que ce tableau est une œuvre engagée. »_

_« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda le professeur_

« _Il crée au spectateur un choc violent mais aussi une vision pathétique et exacerbé. De plus, l'œuvre est un sujet contemporain. »_

_« Très bien. Pour le prochain cours, cherchez-moi plusieurs œuvres de Delacroix qui pourrait prouver que son art était surtout engagé ! »_

Harry eut un sourire en coin, trop facile comme sujet mais Remus était comme cela, beaucoup trop gentil. La sonnerie ne tarda pas à retentir.

« Draco, Veuillez venir me voir s'il vous plait. Harry, attends ! »

Harry rangea tranquillement ses affaires et attendit que le professeur ait terminé avec Draco. Durant ce temps, il se prépara mentalement pour l'éternel question.

« Tenez, ceci est le cours d'histoire de l'art depuis le début de l'année. Vous pouvez y aller et encore bravo pour votre interprétation. Pour une première fois c'est très, très bien. »

Harry acquiesça mentalement. Il est vrai que le blond s'était bien démerdé. Remus attendit que celui-ci soit sortit pour attaquer.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé hier ? ». L'éternel question !

Harry soupira. C'est déjà bien difficile sans devoir en plus de devoir le raconter le lendemain.

« Bien, on a eu ce que l'on cherchait. »

« Tu as lu les journaux ? » demanda Remus

Harry haussa les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas où l'homme voulait en venir.

« Non, tu sais bien que je ne lis jamais ces immondices. »

« Tu aurais peut-être du. On parle de ton cambriolage. Il parait que tu serais blessé et que tu aurais laissé ton sang, donc ton A.D.N, là-bas. »

Harry blêmit, prit son sac et sortit à toute vitesse. Il devait la voir avant son cours, impérativement.

« Dois-je comprendre que c'est vrai ? » murmura Remus en secouant la tête.

Harry déboula comme un sauvage sur le parking et reprit sa respiration.

« Eh, vous-là venez ici ! » hurla quelqu'un

Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à reconnaître le directeur. C'était un vieil homme, magouilleur mais sympathique avec une sacrée faiblesse pour les bonbons au citron. Sieur Dumbledore, Albus de son prénom, avait pris en grippe Harry dès son arrivé dans cette école. Il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui. Quand Harry le reconnu, il stoppa, encore lui !

« Vous servirez de guide à monsieur Malfoy. »

Harry serra les dents. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il devait absolument la voir. Soudain, un rire cristallin le sortit de ses pensées. Il regarda Draco qui riait à s'en plier en quatre. Il avait les joues rouges et les cheveux décoiffés. Harry eut une pensée qu'il refréna aussitôt. Il n'avait pas le droit !

« Alors, tu viens ? » dit-il après avoir arrêter de rire.

Harry serra les dents et le suivit sans un mot. Il réfléchissait à un moyen pour aller chez elle. De plus, comme il était en voiture, il ne serait pas en retard pour son cours de photo. Il fut un instant surpris par la voiture de Draco. La gamme en dessus de la jaguar, c'était une petite merveille noire, puis Harry se rappela qu'il était riche à cause de l'héritage de ses parents, parents qu'Harry avait tué. Il monta dedans avec réticence.

« Tu cherches quoi ? » dit Harry, exaspéré

« Un magasin, un supermarché. »

Cela tombait bien, elle habitait juste à côté d'un centre commercial.

« Va à droite ! »

Draco obéit juste avant d'allumer la radio. Sûrement pour détendre l'atmosphère qui était de plus en plus oppressant. Le piano et la voix de Nora Jones emplirent la voiture. Depuis toujours, cette chanteuse avait un effet apaisant sur le brun. C'était la chanteuse préférée de sa mère. Il se souvint de celle-ci lui chantant cet air après un cauchemar ou quand elle étendait le linge à l'extérieur.

« Heu, Harry, je dois aller par où ? »

Harry se redressa brusquement. Il se maudit de s'être laissé comme ça. Il maudit aussi le blond de l'avoir sortit de cette agréable rêverie.

« Encore à droite puis à gauche et on y sera. »dit-il d'un ton glacial

Pendant le reste du voyage, Harry ne desserra pas les dents. Il était hors de lui, mais sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre le blond mais contre lui-même. C'est de sa faute si sa vie est un enfer. Il sortit de la voiture puis dit d'une voix froide.

« Je vois de ce côté. Ca va aller ou tu as besoin que je te guide dans les rayons ? »

« Ca va aller ! » dit Draco d'un ton sec, vexé

* * *

Harry partit de son côté et se dirigea vers une petite boutique coincée entre deux grands immeubles. Elle vendait des baumes et autres médicaments homéopathiques. Harry aimait surtout aller dans le petit jardin ou dans la réserve. L'odeur y était géniale, carrément planante. D'ailleurs, Harry avait dans l'idée que c'était la cause de la légère folie de Sybille. Il avait pour la décrire une seule phrase : elle était une hypie des temps modernes.

« Cicou, mon petit. Viens, je vais te soigner. » dit-elle dès son entrée.

Le seul client, un habitué, sourit et paya avant de ressortir. Il avait l'habitude du caractère exubérant de Sibylle. Harry soupçonnait ce monsieur Firenze de ne venir que parce qu'il avait un béguin pour la femme.

« Je vois que tu as lus les journaux ! » dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Oui et j'ai déjà contacter le chef » dit-elle en allant fermer sa boutique

« J'irais te reconduire après. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard au cours de ma fille. » dit-elle en le prenant par la main.

Harry, habitué, se laissa faire comme l'enfant de douze ans qui, après s'être fait battre, était venu ici par hasard. Depuis, à chaque blessure, il revenait là. Elle l'emmena dans l'arrière-boutique, là où elle préparait la plupart de ses baumes et le fit s'asseoir devant un thé à la camomille et des gâteaux aux chocolats.

« Alors, montre-moi ça ! »

Harry lui tendit son poignet où le vague pansement était déjà très rouge.

« Mm, pas joli, joli. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. C'était vraiment confus dans sa tête. Sybille étala une crème faite à base de tilleul et de fleur d'orchidée, puis entoura le poignet avec une bande propre. Elle lui remit le baume qu'il rangea dans son sac.

« Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux faire mais si tu tiens cela propre, cela guérira très vite. Maintenant en route ! »

Elle sortit par une porte dérobée située au fond de son jardin. De là, ils prirent sa vielle deux chevaux et rentrèrent à l'école. Là sur ce siège inconfortable, Harry eut une pensée pour la voiture de Draco. Dieu que les sièges en cuir sont confortables ! Heureusement pour Harry, le trajet ne dura pas longtemps.

« Tu diras bonjour à Emilie de ma part. »dit-elle avant de repartir.

Harry se dépêcha de rentrer, certes on avait l'habitude de le voir arriver en retard mais Emilie ne lui laissait que 5 minutes avant de fermer sa classe. Cependant aujourd'hui, il arriva vraiment à la dernière seconde, au moment où elle fermait la porte.

« Harry, tu as faillit être en retard ! » dit-elle, amusée.

Harry lui sourit vaguement. Il se sentait nauséeux, bizarre.

« Bon, aujourd'hui, on va seulement développer mais pour la semaine prochaine, je veux des photos beaucoup plus expressifs que ça ! »

Une vague de soupir envahit la salle. Emilie sourit, elle aimait faire sa sadique, alors qu'ils savaient tous qu'elle avait le cœur sur la main. Harry, dans son coin, luttait vainement contre le sommeil.

« Je félicite **Lily **et **Elentari** pour leurs photos, elles sont sublimes. Par contre Harry, il vaudra faire un effort ! Tes photos sont biens mais beaucoup trop sombres ! »

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'il entendit avant de s'endormir. Emilie, le connaissant assez bien, le laissa en paix. Elle secoua la tête, dépitée. Comme elle aurait voulu une vie plus simple pour ce gosse qui venait la regarder admirative quand elle tirait ses photos ou qui taquinait sa mère. Nombre de photos de lui, à l'époque, le montraient comme un enfant enjoué. Il est devenue un jeune homme au bord de la dépression.

* * *

Au bout de deux heures, elle alla le réveiller. Harry se réveille en sursaut, le teint blême. Il se dépêcha de sortir, cherchant à s'éloigner de la mère poule qu'était Emilie. Il fila à son cours de français. En chemin, il bouscula Pansy et celui qui semblait être son nouveau petit copain, mais toujours dans ses sombres pensées, il ne s'arrêta pas.

« Dis Potter, tu pourrais t'excuser. Ah, mais c'est vrai, une personne de ton rang n'a pas à s'excuser ! »

Cette phrase tournait sans cesse dans sa tête. Comme il aurait voulut tout lui balancer au visage de cette putain. Il ne pu que jurer entre ses dents, la vérité était trop dangereuse.

« Désolé si je te fais chier, mais sache que c'est réciproque ! »dit Draco d'une voix glaciale

Harry fut surpris. Il n'avait même pas vu le blond entrer. Quand à savoir pourquoi, il a prit la mouche, faut mieux laisser tomber. Il n'avait ni le courage, ni la force d'aplanir leur diffèrent aujourd'hui. Il suivit difficilement le cours. Sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus, faisant apparaître des ombres effrayantes. Ses nausées augmentèrent mais il préféra se taire plutôt que de passer pour le pauvre petit malheureux orphelin. A la fin du cours, il prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires et souffler. Il alla ensuite s'enfermer dans les toilettes où il passa près d'une heure à essayer de calmer ses nausées.

Puis, fatigué, il alla dans sa chambre. En chemin, il vit le blond qui sortait de la classe de Binns. Le pauvre ! Il espéra pour lui, qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de s'occuper. Et vu la façon dont il s'éloignait, le cours fut encore très remuant. Harry fut heureux de ne plus avoir cours d'Histoire. Tiens, une feuille de papier ! Elle s'est échappée du cours de Draco. Celui-ci continua sur sa lancée. Harry la ramassa, pensant lui remettre plus tard. Le paysage était magnifique. Harry alla dans sa chambre et s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Il était dans une magnifique forêt, en automne, sûrement car les feuilles étaient rouges. Il était en compagnie d'une personne à la chevelure blonde mais il ne voyait pas son visage. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il regarda autour de lui et fut attiré par une tâche sur le sol. Il se rapprocha et fut saisit d'horreur. Une tête sans corps le regardait fixement. Harry se retourna, voulant se détourner de cette scène macabre et retourner à sa ballade idyllique mais la forêt avait lissé place à un champs de désolation : des morceaux de cadavres avaient pris la place des arbres et le ciel si lumineux avait laissé place aux ténèbres. Il était le seul vivant dans cette mer de rouge et de cadavre. Il tourna sur lui-même cherchant une issue qu'il ne trouva pas. Puis une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur lui, le couvrant de sang, ce sang qu'il maudissait de lui pourrir la vie ainsi. Cette pluie cessa aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue. Harry regarda autour de lui, le cœur battant. Le paysage avait encore changé. Il était noir mais pas à cause du vide, non, noir à cause d'ombre.

Soudain, une personne se détacha du lot. Un homme plutôt gros, le visage porcin et un sourire sadique. Harry eut peur. Il avait devant lui son initiateur, la pourriture qui l'avait battu et poussé à devenir ce qu'il est : un assassin. Il sentit une colère malsaine s'emparer de lui, la même que quand il l'a tué. Un couteau se retrouva dans sa main. Il l'abattit sauvagement, poignardant son instructeur au niveau de la trachée. Mais il réapparut de l'autre côté en s'esclaffant.

« Tu ne réussiras pas à me tuer, tu es trop faible pour cela ! »

Harry réattaqua mais la même scène se reproduit

« Est-ce tout ce que tu peux faire ? Pitoyable ! »

Des larmes de rages coulaient le long de ses joues. Il voulait seulement que cet homme le laisse en paix, rien de plus. Il se revit petit dans cette cave sordide. Il se laissa tomber à genoux dans la mare de sang. Son instructeur se mit à lui chuchoter des mots cruels, lui rappelant une partie de sa vie qu'il avait voulu oublier. Est-ce trop demandé ? Il se mit les mains sur les oreilles dans une vaine tentative d'empêcher ses paroles de l'atteindre.

* * *

Puis, brusquement, tout s'estompa, le laissant dans le noir. Il lui fallut un instant pour qu'Harry sache qu'il était dans la classe de Snape. Il ne savait pas comment il était là mais il se doutait fort qu'il ne devait pas rester plus longtemps. La salle était dans un état épouvantable. Il y avait une immense flaque de peinture, un grattoir qui avait dû servir à éventrer la plupart des toiles en périphéries. Il se leva et un vertige le fit tituber. Il se cogna à une armoire qui vacilla et tomba. Elle entraîna dans sa chute plusieurs chevalets. Cela fit un bruit d'enfer. Harry, alors, sortit en triple vitesse, malgré ses vertiges.

Arrivé dans son appartement, il se déshabilla et mit ses affaires dans sa baignoire qu'il remplit d'eau. Il alla ensuite dans son jardin secret, emportant le dessin de Draco. La pièce était circulaire, une sorte de grotte. Il y avait des centaines de toiles et de tous les peintres, amateurs ou professionnels. Il y avait entre autre, deux toiles de Zabini, cinq de Snape, une de Sirius. Et toutes n'étaient pas volées. Dans une petite armoire, il y avait une grosse chemise verte où Harry mit l'esquisse de Draco. Il alla ensuite se coucher sur un tas d'oripeaux, ressemblant vaguement à un édredon.

Il ressemblait à un chien sans son maître, perdu. Il s'endormit rapidemment sous le regard de ses toiles. Les ténèbres de sa vie lui paraissaient de plus en plus étouffants, l'entraînant inexorablement vers le fond. Ses attaches étaient trop fragiles pour le maintenir à la surface. Il coule sans personne pour l'aider.

* * *

Et voilà, j'ai tenu ma promesse, les deux personnes qui ont répondu à ma question ont été cité. Une autre question maintenant, essyé de deviner qui peut bien être l'instructeur d'Harry.

Dans le prochain chapitre, on en apprends plus sur la brouille entre Ron et Harry!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Draco se leva péniblement. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du vouloir faire ça au soir, déjà qu'il était tard quand il est rentré tard de chez Severus. Il prit une douche froide, juste après avoir mis le café en route, de quoi le remettre en route. Il s'habilla rapidement, s'avala une tasse de café bien noir et fila. Il rencontra en chemin Blaise, Pansy et Ron.

« Salut le monde ! Quoi de neuf de sitôt matin ? »

« Grmbl, dodo, pas réveillé ! » essaya de dire Ron

« Salut toi ! Rien à part math. Tu as le bonjour de Ron ! »

« Il est toujours comme ça ? »

« A 7h50 ? Oui ! Tu as quoi ? » dit Pansy en s'accrochant, au désespoir du blond, au bras de Draco

Ron marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe.

« Ne soit pas jaloux, il n'y a que toi et tu le sais, mon ronnie chou. »

Draco faillit s'étouffer de rire, tout comme Blaise. Ron leva les yeux au ciel et traça. Pansy, inquiète, le suivit.

« Bon, on va en math ? » dit Blaise

« Comment tu sais… ? Mais tu as deux heures de math ? » s'étonna Draco

« Oui, quand tu n'as pas le nombre de cours minimum autorisé, ils te rajoutent une heure de cours. Et en général, c'est des maths ! » dit Blaise en tournant dans un couloir assez sombre

« Pourquoi tu as une heure en plus ? » dit Draco en faisant la mue face à l'état du couloir.

« T'en fais pas, la salle est mieux ! J'ai réussi à échapper à Binns, tu sais le cours d'histoire. » dit Blaise

Draco eut une grimace significative

« Barbant, n'est-ce pas ? » dit le jeune homme en souriant

Il poussa une porte en bois et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle sans aucune remarque venant de la prof. Draco se dit qu'elle devait avoir l'habitude du comportement laxiste du jeune homme. Il regarda le tableau et fut stupéfait de voir une leçon qu'il avait déjà fait en faculté de droit et qu'il avait, heureusement, adoré. Ah, les suites numériques, une grande histoire d'amour. Il regarda autour de lui et vit une place à côté de Blaise qui lui faisait des grands signes.

« Alors, vieux pas trop dépaysé ? » dit Blaise en montrant le tableau d'un air dégoûté

« Pourquoi, cette leçon est trop simple ! »

« Ah bon ? Tu as de la chance ! Moi, j'y pige que dalle ! » soupira Blaise

« Si tu veux, je t'explique après le cours, j'ai deux heures d'études ! »

« J'en ai juste une ! Ca marche ! »dit-il en pinçant les côtes de Draco qui glapit. La prof se retourna.

« Monsieur, au tableau ! Peut-être que cela vous fera passer l'envie d'interrompre le cours avec vos cris ! »

« Toi, je te retiens ! » murmura Draco avant d'obéir.

Il alla tranquillement au tableau et se dépêcha de faire les exercices. Il n'aimait pas être devant une dizaine d'élève, voire plus. Appelez ça le trac, si vous voulez ! Quand il retourna à sa place, il entendit plusieurs soupirs.

« Wouah, respect mec. Toutes les filles te bavaient littéralement dessus, sans parler de quelques gars ! »

Draco eut un sourire en coin, il aimait se savoir irrésistible, pas qu'il soit narcissique, juste un peu nombriliste comme tout le monde.

« Je peux avoir ton secret pour toutes les faire tomber »dit Blaise, sortant Draco de ses pensées.

« Tu veux mon secret ? Mm, tu me promets que cela restera entre nous et que tu n'hurleras pas au scandale ? » c'était risqué mais il voulait croire en sa bonne étoile.

« Oui, allez crache le morceau ! »

« La classe mais aussi, je suis gay, je crois qu'elles peuvent le sentir et que cela les attire ! »

« Non ? P'tain, faut que je change de bord moi ! » dit Blaise, très sérieusement.

Draco était stupéfait, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle réaction. Pourtant c'était un ami de Ron.

« Tu…Tu… » dit-il, incapable de formuler une phrase correcte.

« Je…Je ne trouve pas ça abjecte ? Non ! A près tout, les goûts et les couleurs, hein ? »

« Mais Ron…. »

« …Est mon cousin et la seule famille ici, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'adhère à ses idéaux. »

« Et Potter ? »

« Ca, on ne l'aime pas parce qu'on en a peur ! Il est trop zarbe ce type ! »

« Raconte ! » dit Draco ayant complètement oublié la prof et son cours.

« C'est arrivé à Ron mais on était présent, Pansy et moi. C'est un soir, après une de nos retenues. On l'a trouvé dans le couloir, couvert de sang, le regard dans le vide. Je te jure qu'on a flippé grave ! »

« Messieurs, Silence ! » cria la prof avant de retourner à son précieux tableau.

« Je te raconterais la suite plus tard. » murmura Blaise.

« Monsieur Zabini, encore une fois et c'est la colle, compris ! »

« Oui, madame. »

Dès qu'elle eut tourné le dos, il lui tira la langue.

* * *

Quand Blaise entra dans la chambre de Draco, il ne pu retenir un petit « wouaw » face aux tableaux et à la décoration.

« Installe-toi, je vais chercher de quoi grignoter. » dit Draco en allant derrière le bar. Blaise ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il déposa son sac et son manteau à l'entrée et s'affala dans un gros pouf bleu. Draco arriva avec un plateau et s'assit en face de lui.

« Cool ta pieule, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un internat ici ! »

« C'est récent mais comme Severus est mon parrain »

« Severus… Comme dans Severus Snape, le prof de peinture ? Non, si ? Si ! » s'exclama Blaise.

Draco hocha la tête et le jeune homme se mit à rire.

« Et dire qu'on t'a plaint quand il est venu te chercher ! »

« Euh, cela reste entre nous, comme pour… »

« Bien sûr, aussi muet qu'une tombe. »

« Merci, alors tu me raconte la suite de cet histoire ? »

« Donc, quand on l'a trouvé dans cet état, on a cru qu'il était pratiquement mort. Ron est allé le voir pour essayer de l'aider… Mais à peine l'a-t-il touché, qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, un couteau sur la gorge ! L'air halluciné de Potter me statufia et Pansy tomba dans les pommes – elle n'est pas résistante, cette fille-. Puis il se pencha vers mon cousin et murmura quelque chose. Ron blanchit d'un coup. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'étais trop loin pour entendre et Ron refuse de nous le dire. Normalement j'aurais pas dû te le dire mais t'es plutôt sympa comme mec, donc… »

« Merci ! »

Blaise hocha la tête puis s'en alla. La cloche avait retenti et il avait cours d'Allemands.

* * *

Draco profita de l'heure suivante pour ranger et mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires et pour aller sur l'ordinateur. La connaissance, elle devait déjà y être, mais elle attendra un peu, cela lui fera les pieds ! Il tapa pendant une demi-heure son texte d'histoire de l'art avant de se connecter sur internet.

« Salut toi ! Ca va ? »

« Oui et toi ? »

« Très bien, alors elle est comment cet école ? »

« Trop bien ; ) mais vous me manquez un peu ! »

« Tu termines quand ce soir ? »

« 14h ! pourquoi ? »

« Dois te présenter un ami à moi qui est dans la même école et j'ai envie de te voir ! »

« Qui est-ce ? Il est dans la même année que moi ? »

« Tu ne le saura pas : p »

« Méchante  »

« Soit à 14h30 devant l'école ! J'inviterais toute la bande ! »

« D'acc A+ »

« A+ »

Draco se déconnecta et alla en cours avec une seule envie : être à 14h30. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien être cet élève mais connaissance Hermione, il devait être très bien comme gars.

* * *

_« Hello, I'm tirik. I learn English and literature. I wait that you are very serious, in your homework!"_

Une jeune femme, avec un chignon qui l'a rendait plus sévère, leur distribua un texte à trou sur l'Australie. Elle lut d'une voix monocorde qui endormit lentement la classe.

_« Wake up, kids! The aborigines are a people from Asia in prehistory! Mister Arthy and Miss Cork, shut up please!"_

Draco eut rapidement terminé de remplir son texte et se mit à rêvasse. Il imagina sa sortie avec le groupe et se mit à fantasmer sur l'inconnu. Etait-ce un brun ou un blond ? Personnellement, il préférait un brun, l'air mystérieux, les cheveux longs et les yeux pétillants. Il l'imagina agréable, gentil, avec beaucoup d'humour.

_« Mister Malefoy, the leason is finish. Go out from 10 minute »_

Draco sursauta et sortit, contrite. Il s'adossa contre le mur et regarda les personnes autour de lui. Puis, quand il vit Pansy, il rentra précipitamment dans la classe sous le regard surprit de la jeune fille. Il ne la supportait vraiment pas.

_« Sorry but I prefer stay in the class »_

_« It's ok, sit down ! » dit la prof en l'invitant d'un geste de la main._

Peu à peu la classe se remplit à nouveau. Heureusement Pansy n'avait pas ce cours là.

_« We learn the story about the Brontë sisters, and we interested at Emily Brontë, the youngest."_

_Elle projeta un tableau représentant les 3 soeurs et une tâche clair en son centre. Draco qui avait dévoré les œuvres d'Emily Brontë s'intéressa un peu plus à ce cours._

_« There are Emily, Charlotte and Anne. The historians thought that they are a brother, represented there."_

_Elle montra la tâche claire. Draco renifla, pour lui et d'après ses sources, c'était le père des jeunes femmes._

_« We will look a video: Wuthering Heights, adapted about the book writed by Emily Brontë in 1847, under the pseudonym of Ellis Bell"_

_Elle éteignit toute les lumières et projeta le film. Celui-ci fut compliqué à comprendre pour Draco car les liens de famille avaient toujours été sa bête noire._

_« For next leason, make-me a paragraph about Shakespeare and his play. »

* * *

_

* * *

Draco soupira, encore un devoir facile mais bon, il n'allait pas trop s'en plaindre. Il se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre pour se changer et pour ensuite aller attendre devant l'école. Si Hermione n'avait pas changée, elle sera encore en avance.

Devant la grille, il y rencontra Blaise, Pansy et Ron qui se disputaient.

« He les gars, quoi de neuf ? »

Blaise lui sourit mais ne resta pas. Ron et Pansy se retournèrent sur Draco et le rouquin le fusilla du regard. Ils partirent à la suite de Blaise. Draco n'y comprit absolument rien.

« Bienvenu au club, tu leur a fait quoi ? » dit une voix derrière son dos.

Le blond sursauta et se retourna. Il fut surpris de voir Harry avec un léger sourire. Le plus surprenant était sa tenue : il portait un débardeur noir et une chemise ouverte rouge ainsi qu'un pantalon en cuir noir serrant. A son cou, pendait une chaîne terminé par une clé en argent.

« Tiens, tu me reparles ? Je ne te soûle plus ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? Du français ? » demanda Harry perplexe.

« Non, de ma grand-mère en sous-vêtements ! »

« Oh, c'est bon, tu te calmes ok ! Je râlais sur Pansy quand Môssieur pique sa petite crise de nerf ! » se défendis Harry.

Draco ne pu en placer une car une jeune fille intervient.

« Salut vous deux, je vois que vous vous connaissez déjà, bien, on y va ? »

La jeune fille était resplendissante dans sa robe blanche asymétrique.

« Tu le connais ! » s'exclamèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence

« Bien sûr ! Harry est comme mon petit frère et Dray est mon meilleur ami. On y va, Seam' nous attend à la voiture. »

Ils hochèrent la tête. Bizarre !

« Tu connais Seamus aussi ? » demandèrent simultanément.

« Wouah, comme le monde est petit. Vous ne trouvez pas ? » s'extasia Hermione en montant au volant d'une petite voiture.

« Salut les gars, alors vous montez ? » dit Seam' par la fenêtre

Draco soupira puis monta. Quelque chose en lui, lui disait que cette sortie n'allait pas être de tout repos. Dès qu'Harry fut à l'intérieur, la voiture démarra dans un silence quasi religieux que Draco se dépêcha de briser.

« Fred et Georges ont pu se libérer ? »

« Oui, ils nous attendent au café. »

« L'habituel quoi ! Sinon qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » intervient Seamus.

« Oh, tu sais, pour le moment je bosse sur une toile mais ce n'est que ma première semaine donc… »

« Waouh, tu es aussi dans sa classe, Harry ? … Harry ? »

Draco et Seam' se retournèrent et regardèrent le jeune homme. Il était appuyé contre la vitre. Soudain, dans un virage un peu rapide, son corps glissa et il se retrouva sur les genoux de Draco.

« Oh, il s'est endormi ! » dit Draco, mal à l'aise.

« Oui ! Ca va lui faire du bien. Il a l'air si tranquille ainsi ! » dit Seam' en caressant les cheveux du brun.

« Ca va, il ne te dérange pas trop ? » dit Hermione en regardant Draco par le rétroviseur.

« Non, ça ira. C'est juste que… Enfin… on ne s'entend pas vraiment bien… enfin… Il a un comportement assez étrange. » dit Draco en regardant l'endormi

Il avait l'air si paisible, l'aura de mélancolie, de mystère avait diminué. Draco se surprit à penser qu'il aimait beaucoup cette image.

« Il a l'air d'un ange ainsi, hein ? » dit Seam'

« Hum, hum ! » il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

C'est vrai que le visage pâle et ses longs cils noirs faisaient penser à un ange, mais pour Dray, c'était surtout un ange déchu.

« Tu devrais le réveiller, on est presque arrivé ! » dit Hermione

La voiture s'engagea dans une petite ruelle assez sombre et pas vraiment fréquentable. Draco remua légèrement le brun par l'épaule. Il maugréa puis, brusquement, il se réveilla. Il se leva rapidement, perturbé et très confus. Draco trouva cela marrant et attendrissant

« On est arrivé, tu viens ? » dit-il en sortant de la voiture.

Il alla rejoindre Seam' au début de la ruelle.

« Fred et Georges sont déjà là ! » dit-il en désignant le café juste en face.

Draco y vit deux rouquins en train de boire dans un café d'aspect extérieur miteux mais très chaleureux à l'intérieur, en faite. Hermione et Harry arrivèrent par derrière, ils étaient en train de se disputer mais à quel propos, il n'en savait rien.

« Ah, enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? 'Ry s'est rendormi ? » dit Seam' pour rigoler.

« Non, je t'expliquerais plus tard. Bon on y va ? » dit Hermione.

Elle traversa puis entra dans le café comme une diva pour aller se jeter dans les bras des jumeaux. Tout le monde les regardait amusé par le comportement enfantin de la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé.

Les jumeaux lui firent leur célèbre embrassade sandwich avec un tel enthousiasme qu'Hermione du s'asseoir pour pouvoir s'en remettre.

« Mais c'est le p'tit Draco ! » dit l'un d'eux.

« Mais oui !

Draco recula d'un pas, ce n'était pas bon quand ils sont ainsi. Une échappatoire vite ! Il se tourna vers Seam' qui du regard l'en dissuada. Il se reporta sur Harry qui, et c'est dommage pour lui, ne se doutait de rien.

« Fred, Georges ! Laissez-moi vous présenter Harry. » dit-il en passant le brun devant lui.

« Oh, qu'il est mignon ! »

Les jumeaux tournèrent autour d'Harry qui n'en menait pas large et Draco pouvait bien le comprendre. Il alla s'asseoir auprès d'Hermione et de Seam '.

« C'est déloyale, Draco ! » dit-elle en regardant les jumeaux.

« Tu l'as jeté dans la fosse aux lions, sans armes pour se défendre. » ajouta Seamus.

Draco les regarda avec un sourire égnimatique. Il n'était absolument pas gêné d'avoir ce coup-là, surtout qu'il n'était pas bien méchant !

« Dis Dray, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais un copain ! » dit Georges ou Fred, il ne savait jamais.

« Un copain ? »Dit-il étonné

« Ouaip un copain, tu sais, celui que l'on embrasse plus ou moins tendrement… Que l'on aime quoi ! » dit l'autre rouquin en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Non, je n'ai pas de copain ! Qui vous a dit cette connerie ? » demanda-t-il

« Oh, Dray chéri, je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je le dise en public mais je ne penserais pas que… Que tu renierais notre amour ! » dit Harry d'une voix fluette, le visage caché dans les mains.

« Mais…Mais…je… »

«Draco ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ce brun ? Ils se connaissaient à peine ! Personne ne le croirait…

« Dray, tu devrais avoir honte ! Faire du mal à une si belle créature ! » Fred et Georges apparemment

« Mais non, je ne suis pas avec lui ! Je le connais à peine. » pesta-t-il.

Il sentait qu »Harry se foutait de sa gueule et n'appréciait pas beaucoup ! A ses côtés, Hermione et Seamus étaient mort de rire

« Snif, Dray, mamour arrêtes ! Tu me fais mal ! Comment peux tu me faire ça, moi qui mourrais pour toi ! » dit Harry d'un ton larmoyant.

« Mais…Mais »

S'en était trop, son cerveau avait lâché, trop bonne comédie pour pouvoir rétorquer quoique ce soit ! Il décida d'adopter la façon poisson hors de l'eau et elle marcha ! Harry ne pu se contrôler plus et éclata de rire suivit par Hermione et Seamus, les jumeaux, eux ne comprirent pas très bien.

« Désolé mais je n'ai pu résister ! Tu devrais voir ta tête. Eh, les jumeaux ! Je ne suis pas avec Draco ! » dit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

« Gniark, gniark « fit Draco à la manière d'un enfant.

« Draco ! Quand grandiras-tu ? » soupira Hermione

« Jamais ! Mais c'est ça qui fait son charme ! » répondit Seamus.

Vexé, Draco s'enfonça dans son siège, les mains dans les poches. Cela fit rire toute la tablée.

« Alors, les jumeaux, qu'est-ce que vous devenez ? » demanda Seamus.

« Fred est devenu juge et son salaire m'a permit d'ouvrir une boutique de jouet. Elle marche plutôt bien ! »

« E toi et Hermione » demanda Fred

« Elle devenu comptable pour ma boîte. »

« Waouh ! Il n'y a que notre p'tit dragon qui n'a pas de boulot »

« Je te signale que mes études demandent beaucoup de boulot »

« Calme, je rigole. Oh, tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ou quoi ? » dit Fred en levant les mains en signe de paix.

Draco accepta la rigolade de bon cœur et leva son verre sous le signe de l'amitié. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à se marrer gentiment. Draco se surprit à rechercher les sourires d'Harry, si rare. Ce fut une de ses meilleures journées depuis… Ben depuis la mort de ses parents.

Vers 17 heures, Draco invita tout ce joli petit monde dans un restaurant japonais. Fred et Georges déclinèrent l'invitation, ils avaient rendez-vous avec des jumelles, des perles rares selon eux. Hermione, avant de partir, avait réussi à leur faire promettre de venir accompagné d'elles la prochaine fois

Le reste du groupe allèrent dans un restaurant réputé pour leur sushi et leur saké. Draco en abusa tout comme Harry, quoique pour ce dernier, il ne fallut pas grand-chose, il supportait mal l'alcool. Ce n'est que vers minuit, 1 heure du matin, qu'ils décidèrent de rentrer.

* * *

Bonjour à tous! Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous les anglophones pour les possibles fautes de ce texte ( je ne suis pas très douée, je baragouine tout au plus!) 

Sinon, j'aurais une demande, ou plutôt **un défis **à vous proposez! J'ai dans la tte cette idée depuis un moment maintenant mais n'ai pas le temps de l'écrire. c'est un UA. Harry est accusé d'un double meurtre alors qu'il est innocent. C'est son beau-père qui est le coupable. ( Homme violent qui aime battre son beau-fils, bats aussi Lily qui en mourra, même en prison : il se fera passé pour le psy d'Harry!). Harry est quelqu'un de renfermé, taciturne: il n'ira jamais à l'infirmerie! Il dors dans la même cellule que Draco. Attention, il doit être le chouchou des garde ( à cause de son âge) et est somnanbule ( du la possible rencontre avec Sirius.) Il fait une dépression donc ne mange guère

Comme personnage: Harry 18 ans; Draco, Blaise, Severus, Sirius prisonniers; Neville, Ron gardes; Tom Jedusort beau-père;

Voilà c'est tout! J'espère que quelqu'un voudra bien l'écrire!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Harry se leva tôt pour courir à la salle de bain. Il vomi de la bile comme d'habitude. Le seul problème fut la présence de sang avec. Mais Harry ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure. Il se sentait mal ces temps-ci et il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter, aujourd'hui. Il allait être en retard.

Comme tous les mardis, depuis maintenant 10 ans, il avait entraînement, pour rester le meilleur selon le chef, pour rester sous sa cape selon Harry. Il avait d'abord cours avec le Chef pour une séance de combat à main nue. Le Chef allait être encore plus dure ! Il déteste les retards ! Harry revêtit son survêtement. Celui-ci était noir et plutôt serré, comme son équipement en fait. Il sortit en vitesse et courut le reste du trajet, parce que de un, il n'aimait vraiment pas son survêt et de deux mieux faut essayer de rattraper le temps perdu. Il arriva devant un donjon que le Chef louait pour une durée de deux heures généralement. Il n'hésita pas à rentrer malgré sa punition certaine ! Dés qu'il mit un pied sur le tatami, il se reçut un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac

« Tu es en retard ! Tu sais que j'ai horreur des retards ! »

Harry préféra se taire plutôt que de se recevoir encore un coup. Il se mit à genou pour reprendre sa respiration. Le Chef en profita pour lui mettre un pied sur la tête du jeune homme et l'obligea à se prosterner devant lui. Harry serra les dents et supporta comme d'habitude de se faire rabaisser plus bas que terre.

« C'est bien Harry, je t'excuse encore une fois. Debout ! » dit le Chef, d'un ton consentant

Le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de se relever qu'il du bloquer un coup de poing. L'homme eut une moue déçue. Il aurait bien voulu qu'Harry se prenne le coup. Il était bien plus grandet bien plus fort qu'Harry. Cependant il attirait peu à cause de son visage blafard et couvert de cicatrice. Ses yeux étaient bleus mais le blanc de l'œil était rouge à cause d'une violente explosion quand il était encore dans le service. Il se dégagea vivement pour enchaîner avec un coup de pied rotatif qui atteint Harry à la tête. Le jeune homme valsa, sonné.

« Harry, Harry, tu me déçois. » dit-il d'une douce voix, pareille à celle d'un père, attristé.

Pourtant ses yeux brillaient d'amusement. Harry se releva et essuya un filet de sang qui coulait de sa tempe. Il se mit directement en position d'attente. Cela fit sourire le Chef qui réattaqua. Cette fois-ci, Harry contra la série avec une facilité quelque peu déconcertante.

Le Chef félicita Vernon dans son fort intérieur. C'était une belle ordure qui avait mérité sa mort, cependant il avait laissé un bel héritage derrière lui. C'est bien dommage qu'il soit déjà brisé ! Il émit un soupir et secoua la tête. Harry, voyant que l'attention du chef était ailleurs, attaqua. Le Chef n'eut pas le temps de contrer. Rapidement, il fut submergé et Harry le mit à terre, une main proche de sa jugulaire. Oui, c'est bien dommage !

« J'ai gagné ! » dit Harry en tendant une main pour aider le chef

Mais celui-ci en profita pour mettre le jeune homme à terre. Harry ferma les yeux sous le choc. Il les rouvrit à la sensation de quelque chose de froid et de piquant sur sa gorge. Devant lui, un homme beaucoup plus immense que lui, maintenait un poignard sur sa gorge.

« J'ai gagné ! » dit cet homme noir, avec un sourire carnassier

Harry légèrement inquiet, n'osa pas bouger. Le Chef, avec le même sourire, le regarda.

« Tu me déçois ! Toujours vérifié avant de crier victoire ! Tu le sais, je te le dis à chaque fois ! M'écouteras-tu un jour, Harry ? » dit-il, avant de faire un signe à la base qui menaçait le jeune homme.

L'homme recula, laissant Harry se relever. Cependant il resta sur ses gardes. Il était rare de voir une tierce personne participer à cet entraînement.

« Je te présente Amos. Un nouveau dans l'équipe. Il participera à ton entraînement et t'assistera sur quelques unes de tes missions. D'ailleurs, tu en as une, mercredi ! »

Harry hocha la tête. La présence de cet homme ne l'enthousiasmait pas mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Un ordre du chef, même déguisé, n'est pas refusable. De plus, il se sentait nauséeux et très fatigué

« Bon, cet entraînement est terminé pour le moment. Hermione t'attends pour le moment à la base. Elle va te briefé pour demain et t'entraîner avec Dean et Seamus. »

« D'accord. Est-ce qu'Amos vient avec moi ? »

« Non, pas pour cette mission. Trop inexpérimenté ! » dit le Chef en sortant avec Amos.

Harry sortit et retourna à l'école. Normalement Sirius devrait avoir terminé avec les dernières années et pourrait le conduire au dock. Hermione l'attendait déjà avec les deux garçons. Ceux-ci avaient un grand sourire. Harry se mit à penser qu'il y allait avoir quelque chose de malveillant dans l'air.

« Bon, Harry. J'espère que tu as mangé sinon, il y a de quoi, là. Je t'explique d'abord puis on met tout au point. »

Harry hocha et prit un sandwich avant de s'asseoir devant ses trois amis.

« Tu devrais assassiner le professeur Dumbledore, le prix Nobel. Attention, tu n'auras pas le choix pour les armes. C'est avec ce poison que tu devras le tuer. »

Elle montra une petite fiole avec un liquide légèrement verdâtre.

« Il devient incolore dans n'importe quel liquide. Tu devras te débrouiller pour te retrouver en cuisine et verser le poison. C'est clair ? »

« Oui ! Tu as déjà le plan du lieu d'action ? »

« Oui, tiens ! Tu l'étudieras plus tard. Maintenant, on a un exercice pour toi. Tadam ! » dit Dean en s'écartant.

Derrière lui, il y avait une gigantesque toile d'araignées assez complexe.

« Chaque fils est attaché à une clochette. Le but est que tu traverses sans toucher les fils. »

« Clair et simples ! Mais quel en est l'intérêt ? »

« L'agilité ? Regarde, à ce niveau-là, c'est bourré d'infrarouge. »

« Pourquoi ne les coupe-t-on pas ? » demanda Harry.

« Il y a trois gardes en permanence autour de lui et dans cet hôtel, l'un d'eux est toujours au moniteur. Couper l'alarme reviendrait à sonner l'alerte, donc… »

« Je dois me débrouiller ! » termina Harry.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quand Harry eut fini cet entraînement, il était heureux malgré sa fatigue et ses membres ankylosés. Il dormira bien ce soir. Il alla s'écrouler dans un coin et commença à étudier le plan avec minutie.

« Harry, comme je suppose que tu ne fais rien ce soir, t'es invité à boire un verre avec nous. Il y aura Seam' et moi, ainsi que des anciens amis de fac. »

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ! »

« Tu supposes bien, mon chou. De toute façon, on doit aller chercher un ami à ton école. »

Harry regarda Hermione, stupéfait. Seamus arriva, vêtu d'une chemise blanche froissée et d'un jean noir.

« Alors, prêt ? Mm Harry, il va valoir changer de vêtements, pas que ceux-là soient moche mais bon, c'est pas ça ! » dit Seam' en agrippant Harry par le coude.

« Mais, mais… » »T'as pas le choix, Harry » interrompis Hermione en montant dans une petite voiture.

« Au fait, tes anciens amis, ils s'appellent comment ? » demanda Harry

« Alors, il y a les jumeaux, Fred et Georges Weasley… »

« Ils sont de la famille de Ronald Weasley ? » interrompit vivement Harry.

« Oui, mais ils sont opposé de Ron, t'en fais pas ! Le dernier, c'est Draco Black, c'est lui qu'on va cherché à ton école. »

« Bizarre, ce nom me dit quelque chose mais je me rappelle plus pourquoi ! » dit Harry pour lui-même.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arrivé à l'école, les deux garçons laissèrent Hermione, seule à la voiture et allèrent à l'appartement d'Harry. La jeune fille les regarda s'éloigner, elle fut légèrement surpris de voir Harry ainsi. Il avait en forme, enfin si on peut dire comme ça. Elle soupira, elle allait encore une fois passer son secret sous silence.

Seamus entra le premier dans la chambre d'Harry.

« Wouah, c'est… »

« Vide ? Plutôt oui ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave ! » dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il tira une malle de dessous de son lit et l'ouvrit. Seamus soupira en voyant l'amas de tissus gris qui occupait cette malle. Il envoya un Harry dépité à la douche et entreprit la fouille de la malle. Il dénicha un débardeur noir, une chemise rouge et un pantalon en cuir noir un peu froissé mais bon, cela fera style. Il y rajouta un de ses colliers, une simple chaîne terminée d'une clé. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un pendentif mais ça en jetait pas mal.

Quand Harry sortit de sa douche, il était seul. Il soupira en voyant les vêtements.

« Tu es superbe ! Mais tu as mal mis le collier ! »

« Je suis mal à l'aise, je crois que je vais rester ici ! »

« Pas question ! Allez, Harry, fais un effort, s'il te plait, pour moi ! »

Harry secoua la tête et sourit à son ami. Le sourire était maigre et piteux mais bien là. Ils sortirent rejoindre Hermione.

« Waouh ! Harry, tu es magnifique ! » dit Hermione

Harry maugréa quelque chose entre ces dents, mais Hermione ne l'écouta pas.

« Tiens, le voilà. Tu vas le chercher Harry ? »

Celui-ci se retourna et sa mâchoire se décrocha. Bizarrement, une onde de plaisir lui enserra le cœur. Il en oublia l'ami d'Hermione. Le blond, devant la sortie, eut un geste amical pour Ron et ses amis mais seul Blaise répondu. Harry qui s'était rapproché eut un petit rire.

« Bienvenu au club, tu leur a fait quoi ? »

Il le vit se retourner et maudit Seam' pour le choix de ses vêtements. Il n'aimait pas attirer l'attention.

« Tiens, tu me reparles ? Je ne te soûle plus ? » dit Draco sèchement

« De quoi tu parles ? Du français ? » demanda Harry perplexe.

« Non, de ma grand-mère en sous-vêtements ! »

Le ton ironique du blond l'interloqua, pourtant il n'en avait pas après lui ! Il a de la chance qu'Harry soit dans un bon jour !

« Oh, c'est bon, tu te calmes ok ! Je râlais sur Pansy quand Môssieur pique sa petite crise de nerf ! » se défendis Harry.

Il vit le blond essayer de répondre quand une furie brune, du doux nom d'Hermione, se mit entre eux deux.

« Salut vous deux, je vois que vous vous connaissez déjà, bien, on y va ? »dit Hermione en jouant le jeu

Draco ne devait pas savoir qu'Harry avait passé la journée avec Hermione.

« Tu le connais ! » s'exclamèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

Discrètement Harry braqua son regard sur Draco qui fit de même.

« Bien sûr ! Harry est comme mon petit frère et Dray est mon meilleur ami. On y va, Seam' nous attend à la voiture. »

Ils hochèrent la tête.

« Tu connais Seamus aussi ? » demandèrent-ils simultanément.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Hermione ne réagissait pas comme dans la voiture ? Ou elle est vraiment une bonne comédienne. Comment elle et Seamus avaient-ils pu connaître Draco ?

« Wouah, comme le monde est petit. Vous ne trouvez pas ? » s'extasia Hermione en montant au volant d'une petite voiture.

« Salut les gars, alors vous montez ? » dit Seam' par la fenêtre

Harry grommela en montant dans la voiture. Il aurait préféré un monde plus grand. Au moins, il n'aurait pas rencontré le blond et il serait en train de dormir maintenant !

La voiture démarra et Harry prit dans ses pensées. Bizarrement il se sentait bien, fatigué mais heureux.

« Fred et Georges ont pu se libérer ? »

« Oui, ils nous attendent au café 'au petit bonheur'. »

« L'habituel quoi ! Sinon … »

Harry s'endormit.

Il était sur une plage. Le soleil le réchauffait agréablement et une personne lui caressait les cheveux. Il était si bien, ça lui changeait de ses cauchemars habituels. Il se tourna légèrement pour voir la personne. Celle-ci le secoua un peu. Il maugréa un peu puis se réveilla en sursaut.

La personne avait le même visage que… non, impossible ! Il était confus et perturbé par ce rêve.

« On est arrivé, tu viens ? » dit le blond en sortant de la voiture.

Harry sortit de la voiture et agrippa le bras d'Hermione. Il l'emmena à l'écart.

« Hermione, tu sais qui c'est ? » dit-il en désignant Draco.

« Ben oui, c'est Draco Black, un ami de longues dates. Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« Pour rien sauf que ton Draco Black est mon Draco Malfoy ! » dit l'air de rien Harry.

« Quoi ? Mais…mais…on est dans la merde ! » soupira Hermione.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? Le Chef m'a défendu de l'approcher. »

« Et tu as obéi ? Toi, le petit rebelle ! »

« Euh, pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas mais quelque chose chez lui m'attire. »

« Mm, je vois » dit-elle avec un sourire égnimatique « On continue à faire semblant, sinon, il supecteras quelque chose. »

« Oui, je comprends. Il ne comprendrait pas. Bon, allons-y ! »

Ils rejoignirent les deux garçons.

« Ah, enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? 'Ry s'est rendormi ? » dit Seam' pour rigoler.

« Non, je t'expliquerais plus tard. Bon, on y va ? » dit Hermione

Et sans les attendre, elle traversa sans regarder. Heureusement pour elle, il y avait personne. Elle entra en trombe dans le café. Les deux garçons Seam' et Draco secouèrent la tête amusé, avant de la suivre. Harry les suivit de loin. Il était mal à l'aise, mis à l'écart. Il le fut encore plus entrant dans le café. A cause de l'entrée d'Hermione, tout le monde les regardait. Il détestait ça.

Le pire fut quand les jumeaux fondèrent sur lui comme des requins.

« Oh, qu'il est mignon ! » dit l'un des roux.

Harry regarda vers ses soi-disants amis pour les voir rire avec Draco.

« Comment tu t'appelles, bel inconnu ? »demanda l'autre roux

« Harry ! Et je ne suis pas beau ! »

« Comme je les aimes ! Une beauté qui s'ignore ! »dit le second roux

« Oui mais il est venu avec un petit dragon ! » répondit le premier.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers Harry, qui ne comprenait pas où ils voulaient en venir.

« Quoi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » dit Harry, légèrement effrayé

Il n'aimait pas le regard du second roux, celui avec la tâche de rousseur sous l'œil gauche.

« Serais-tu libre ou avec le petit dragon ! » demanda-t-il

« Euh… Avec le petit dragon ! » se dépêcha de répondre Harry.

« Oh ! Pas juste ! C'est lui qui a les plus beaux lots ! » rouspéta celui à la tâche de rousseur.

Ils se détournèrent d'Harry pour aller rejoindre le reste du groupe.

« Dis Dray, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais un copain ! » dit Georges ou Fred, il ne savait jamais.

« Un copain ? »Dit-il étonné

« Ouaip un copain, tu sais, celui que l'on embrasse plus ou moins tendrement… Que l'on aime quoi ! » dit l'autre rouquin en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Non, je n'ai pas de copain ! Qui vous a dit cette connerie ? » demanda-t-il

« Oh, Dray chéri, je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je le dise en public mais je ne penserais pas que… Que tu renierais notre amour ! » dit Harry d'une voix fluette, le visage caché dans les mains.

« Mais…Mais…je… »

Le coup de l'amant éploré et vexé marchait à tous les coups.

« Dray, tu devrais avoir honte ! Faire du mal à une si belle créature ! »

Et toc !

« Mais non, je ne suis pas avec lui ! Je le connais à peine. » pesta le blond.

C'est ça ! Allez, on rajoute une couche. Harry adora l'embarrasser ainsi.

« Snif, Dray, mamour arrêtes ! Tu me fais mal ! Comment peux tu me faire ça, moi qui mourrais pour toi ! » dit Harry d'un ton larmoyant.

« Mais…Mais »

Oh la tête ! Mémorable ! Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte dans essai de se justifier le faisait ressembler à un poisson. Il n'en pouvait plus…Harry ne pu se contrôler plus et éclata de rire. Une première pour lui depuis… Il fut rapidement suivit par Hermione et Seamus, les jumeaux, eux ne comprirent pas très bien.

« Désolé mais je n'ai pu résister ! Tu devrais voir ta tête. Eh, les jumeaux ! Je ne suis pas avec Draco ! » dit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

« Gniark, gniark « fit Draco à la manière d'un enfant.

« Draco ! Quand grandiras-tu ? » soupira Hermione

Le reste fut un peu flou pour Harry. Sûrement à cause de l'alcool ! Il se souvient d'un restaurant japonais qui avait un excellent saké. Il en a abusé un peu, beaucoup.

Enfin, il avait bu seulement une bière et deux sakés, avant qu'Hermione ne décide que ce soit suffisants. Harry se sentait pourtant bien, il avait chaud et était euphorique. A côté de lui, le blondinet avait l'air comme lui.

Hermione due même les aider à monter dans la voiture. Draco s'y endormit très rapidement tout comme Harry. Celui-ci se coucha sur le blond et le serra dans ses bras, tel un nounours. Draco, dans son sommeil, entoura la taille d'Harry de son bras gauche.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voilà le chapitre six, fraîchement révisé. Je m'excuse du retard et je vous soumets à un choix. Je compte bientôt mettre une histoire en route mais le problème c'est que j'ai deux idées alors je voulais avoir votre avis sur la question :

**Le restaurant de la seconde chance** : Mon histoire se passe en Nouvelle-Orléans, un peu à l'extérieur de la ville dans une charmante petite bourgade. C'est là que viennent la plupart des amours.

Mon histoire se passe dans un restaurant un peu spéciale que mes parents James et Lily Potter m'ont légué à leur mort, j'avais alors dix-huit ans. Je revois encore le sourire enjoué de ma mère avant qu'elle ne parte avec père pour le centre ville ou ils voulaient ouvrir un nouveau restaurant. Ils ne sont jamais revenus. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui c'est passé. Ils ont tout simplement disparu, me laissant comme seul propriétaire du restaurant. Qui sais peut-être sont-ils en vie mais je ne préfère pas y croire parce qu'alors, pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ? Maintenant je le gère seul avec **Thomas**, un grand type d'une vingtaine d'année. C'est lui qui m'a fait connaître l'amour, pas l'amour parental, l'amour physique, celui qui vient du cœur mais cela n'a pas duré. On le savait deux les deux. J'était trop jeune et lui aimait déjà une autre personne donc on est rester très bons amis. On a créé un restaurant où des jeunes de 18 à 25 ans pourraient se reprendre. Des cas difficiles mais, ce restau leur apporte une chance réelle pour s'en sortir. Ils ont sept à avoir pris leur destin en main dans ce petit coin de paradis. Il y a Kathy, Nico, Samuel, Axel (c'est le diminutif d'Alexandra), Fred, Cha (Charlotte), Erwin et Mike (se dit Mickey). Ils sont géniaux surtout avec le petit **Nathan,** un gosse des rues que l'ont a recueillit.

**Tout n'est qu'apparence :** Voilà douze ans qu'Harry et Ginny avaient disparu. Une fuite d'amoureux selon le gouvernement et l'ordre. Apparemment un projet de longue date selon les lettres du survivant. Ils étaient partit après le bal des septièmes années. Harry avait eu ses Aspics et il fêta ça avec sa fiancée. Le monde magique avait des avis très partagés sur cette fuite. Les plus romantiques trouvaient cela adorable, les plus lâches trouvaient cela honteux. Qui allait les sauver maintenant ? Il ne manquerait plus que Dumbledore meure et c'en était fini d'eux.

A ce moment, Albus fessait les cent pas dans son bureau. Toujours le même problème mais là, il devais en plus trouver une infirmière pour l'école. Pomfresh avait été réquisitionnée par Sainte Mangouste. Voldemort avait encore frappé. Il faut bien rattraper le temps perdu. Il avait laissé un répit de cinq ans au monde magique puis avait réattaquer en force. Bizarrement il n'attaqua pas le ministère, Sainte Mangouste ou encore Poudlard, mais des petits villages de sorciers. A chaque fois, il n'y avait aucun survivant. Albus ne savait plus où et quand il allait attaquer car ses espions avaient été découverts. Le directeur eu un frisson en se souvenant de l'état abominable de Severus et de Draco à leur retour. Ils venaient à peine de sortir de l'hôpital.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Arrivé à l'école, Hermione se chargea de réveiller les garçons à l'arrière. Draco, habitué à ces soirées, n'eut aucun mal à se lever et à sortir de la voiture contrairement à Harry qui s'étala sur la banquette. Draco le regarda avec dédain.

« Tu vas devoir l'aider ! » dit Hermione, sur un ton d'excuse.

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Il est bourré ! Il n'a pas l'habitude de boire autant. » interrompit Seamus.

« En fait, il ne sors pratiquement jamais, sauf pour son boulot. » dit Hermione, pour elle-même.

Draco la regarda, perplexe. Il ne savait pas que le brun avait un boulot extrascolaire.

« Quel boulot ? »dit-il

Hermione le regarda, légèrement effarée, avant de secouer la tête.

« Laisse tomber. Aide-moi plutôt à le réveiller. » Dit-elle

Draco, la connaissant, compris qu'il n'en saurait pas plu et aida à sortir le brun. Il du ensuite, après le départ d'Hermione, le ramener chez lui.

« T'es trop chou ! » dit le brun d'une voix éthérée.

« Merci ! » dit Draco, soupirant intérieurement.

« Chou ! » cria-t-il avant d'embrasser le blond sur la bouche.

Cela fit stopper Draco. Il se retourna vers Harry, sans le lâcher (Harry est tellement saoûl, qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes.) Il se retrouva à moins de 20 centimètres d'Harry.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » demanda Draco, choqué

« Parce que j'en avais envie, chou ! »

Il déposa un baiser papillon sur la bouche du blond. Draco fut tellement stupéfait qu'il recula et lâcha Harry qui s'effondra comme une masse en rigolant.

« Mais…mais… ne recommence plus ! » dit Draco.

Harry, toujours hilare, tendit les bras vers le blond. Draco fut attendrit par ce geste. Le brun ressemblait à un bébé.

« Allez, viens ! » dit Draco en relevant le garçon. Celui-ci, toujours euphorique, riait doucement. Draco trouva son rire plutôt agréable. Cela rendait le brun plus accessible, moins froid, plus vivant.

« Dis Harry, pourquoi es-tu si froid, si distant envers les autres. » pensa Draco à haute voix.

« 'Doivent pas savoir pour mon secret ! Puis ai peur d'avoir mal ! » dit Harry d'une voix enfantine.

« Quel est ce secret, Harry ? » continua Draco.

Apparemment Harry était de ceux qui avait l'alcool gai. Il était donc plus amène de parler.

« Je…euh… dois pas le dire ! ' Veux pas ! » dit Harry avec une moue enfantine.

« C'est pas grave ! Tu as un boulot ? C'est quoi ? »

« Oui, je suis un grand » dit Harry fièrement mais il rajouta piteusement. « Mais c'est mon secret. »

Draco jura dans ses dents, maudit secret !

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre d'Harry. Heureusement pour Draco. Pas que le brun l'emmerdait mais il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : DORMIR !

« Bon où sont tes clés ? »demanda Draco

« Ben, chez Siri' ! »

« Siri' comme Sirius Black ? » dit Draco épouvanté

« Ben oui ! » dit Harry comme si c'était l'évidence même

« Et merde ! Fais chier ! »

« Oh, ce n'est pas beau de jurer ! » dit Harry, avant d'embrasser Draco.

« Voilà, l'est purifié ! » dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Draco n'eut pas la force de le réprimander.

« Allez en route ! » dit-il

Il n'avait pas envie d'aller déranger un professeur, surtout à cette heure de la nuit. Le brun dormirait chez lui pour cette nuit.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à y arriver. Là, Draco assit l brun sur son lit et lui enleva les chaussures.

« Chouette la déco ! » dit Harry avant de s'effondre sur le lit. Draco se surprit à sourire. Il ressemblait à un ange quand il dort. Il le mit sous les couvertures et alla chercher un futon. Heureusement qu'il en avait prévu un ! Il s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par son réveil et la musique del tango del Roxane. Il fut surpris de se retrouver dans son lit, seul. Comment est-il arrivé là, ce fut un mystère ! Il supposa qu'Harry l'avait mis là avant de partir. Le pauvre, il n'a pas du beaucoup dormir ! Il se leva et aperçu un morceau de papier sur sa table de nuit.

_« Draco,_

_Je te remercie pour m'avoir accueillit dans ta chambre. Désolé si j'ai pu faire quelque chose de déplacer. Harry »_

Le blond sourit puis alla prendre sa douche Apparemment, il ne se souvenait pas de cette soirée. Il allait devoir faire attention à ses paroles. Il s'habilla et prit un bol de céréales. Il le mangea en triple vitesse avant d'aller en cours.

Quand il entra, le professeur Black lui sauta dessus, sous le regard blasé des autres élèves.

« Bonjour ! Je t'explique comment cela se fasse ici. Tu es libre, tu as le choix entre la poterie ou la figuration. Une seule condition pour ce trimestre : l'utilisation de la glaise !

Draco ne pu qu'acquiescer face à tant d'ardeur. Cependant, quand il se retrouva face à son bloc de glaise, il fut perdu.

Pansy qui était dans cette classe, en profita pour se rapprocher de lui à son grand désespoir.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? Je suis plutôt douée en sculpture. »

Un ricanement les fit se retourner.

« Potter ! » dirent-ils simultanément.

« Wouah ! Vous savez mon nom ! Etonnant de ta part Pansy… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? » dit-elle en crachant son nom.

« De ta part, rien ! Retourner Draguer le professeur, c'est le seul domaine où tu excelles ! »

« Me traiterais-tu de pute ? » dit-elle d'une voix froide.

« Non, j'oserais jamais ! »

« Eh, on se calme, ok ! » dit Draco en se mettant entre eux deux, interrompant ainsi leur combat visuel.

« Draky, laisse-nous régler cela ! » dit Pansy, d'un ton mielleux

Draco frissonna de dégoût, à la fois à cause de surnom et du ton.

« Quel surnom, Draky… pourquoi pas choupinou, tant que tu y es ! » persifla Harry

Pansy allait répliquer quand Draco hurla.

« STOP ! »

Toute la classe se retourna vers le groupe. Draco en rougit.

« Laissez-moi en placer une ! Pansy, je te remercie de ta proposition mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Harry… Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? » dit Draco en se tournant vers le brun.

« Tu l'appelles Harry, maintenant ? » dit Pansy, dégoûtée

« Miss Parkinson, veuillez retourner à votre place ! Vous dérangez la classe ! » dit le professeur Black, d'un ton dur.

« Oui, professeur, je m'excuse ! » dit-elle

« T'épuise pas, il est gay. » dit Harry en s'installant à côté de Draco.

Pansy, dégoûté et incapable de répliquer, partit.

« Tu ne continues pas ton aigle ? » demanda Draco, en voyant Harry prendre un nouveau bloc.

« Je l'ai terminé ! Si tu veux un conseil, pour une sculpture, libère tes émotions. Elle doit refléter ton toi ! »

Draco acquiesça, avant de se mettre au boulot. Il humidifia le bloc pour le rendre plus malléable. Il voulait créer quelque chose de léger mais pas un oiseau, autre chose. Il se rendit compte qu'il devait d'abord le dessiner, après avoir raté plusieurs fois. Il se dirigea vers le professeur et à ses côtés un éclair blanc attira son attention.

Il se tourna vers le mur pour s'apercevoir qu'un couteau y était planté. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, encore un peu et il aurait été tué. Ses jambes ne le soutiennent plus, il tremblait. Pourtant, cela lui fut profitable car un autre couteau, se planta à l'endroit où il y avait sa tête un peu plus tôt.

« Harry, arrête ! » hurla Black

« Non, il est de nouveau là ! Il…Il veut me faire du mal ! » dit Harry

Il avait l'air paniqué. Quand Black se rapprocha de lui, il recula.

« Arrêtes, c'est moi Sirius ! »

« Non, menteur…Menteur ! » hurlait Harry

Il agrippa un autre couteau et le brandit devant lui, terrorisé. Il trébucha mais continua à reculer. Draco arriva par derrière et l'enserra, empêchant ainsi tout geste de sa part. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça mais il en avait envie. Il lui prit d'abord le couteau.

« Calme-toi, Harry ! » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« Mais…Mais il va me faire du mal. Lâche-moi, il…Il… »

Il se retourna vers Draco et essaya de briser son étreinte. Mais Draco tint bon.

« Personne ne te veux du mal, Harry ! Calme-toi. »

Il sembla se calmer mais Black fit un geste vers lui. Cela sembla le terroriser encore plus. Il essaya de reculer tout en secouant la tête, niant cette approche.

« Monsieur Black ! Reculez ! »

« Mais… »dit-il tout en obéissant.

« Il n'est pas dans son état normal ! Il délire ! » dit-il en berçant le brun

« Tu vois, Harry, il s'en va ! Personne ne te veut du mal, ici ! Clame-toi ! Chut… Là, tout va bien ! » murmura Draco à l'oreille d'Harry qui cacha son visage dans le cou du blond.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant perdu. Mais une question trottait dans sa tête, qui est cette personne qui semble tellement le terroriser.

Draco lui caressa le dos dans des gestes circulaires. Cela sembla marcher puisque la respiration d'Harry se calma. Le brun s'était endormi. Draco se détacha légèrement pour pouvoir mieux prendre Harry dans ses bras. Il se leva et sortit dans le lourd silence de la classe. Il alla directement dans sa chambre où il le coucha.

Il caressa doucement les cheveux du jeune homme, tout en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans sa tête. La meilleure solution pour le savoir est de le demander. Il se connecta sur Internet et regarda parmi ses contacts. Pas de chance Hermione était absente pour le moment. Il lui envoya un message lui demandant de venir, qu'il devait lui parler. Il retourna au chevet du brun. Il était magnifique. Comme en histoire, mue par une envie irrésistible, il se mit à croquer l'endormit. Il commença par la tête, le corps lui était trop caché à son goût, peut être plus tard.

« Tu dessines quoi ? » dit une voix un peu faible.

Draco releva vivement la tête et cacha son calpin derrière lui. Bizarrement, il avait eut l'impression de voler son image de lui voler son âme.

« Bonjour, ça va mieux ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire léger.

« Bonjour… mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici, moi ? Comment j'y suis arrivé ? » dit Harry en se relevant.

« Tu mous as fait un bad trip dans la classe. T'as pris quelque chose ce matin ? » demanda Draco en l'obligeant à se recoucher.

« Non, mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda Harry, en se pelotonnant dans les couvertures. Il a froid, très froid.

« Disons que tu as failli tuer un professeur. Tu semblais craindre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. »

« Merde, Sirius ! Je dois y aller ! » dit Harry en se relevant à nouveau.

Draco soupira et l'obligea à se recoucher. Le jeune homme brun était trop fatigué pour répliquer.

« C'est pas grave ! Tu iras t'excuser demain, maintenant dodo ! » dit le blond en remontant les couvertures.

Le brun ferma les yeux et tourna le dos à Draco celui-ci retourna à l'ordinateur où Hermione s'était enfin connecté.

« Salut, pourquoi tu voulais me parler ? »

« Tu connais bien Harry ? »

« Assez bien, pourquoi ? »

« Je voudrais savoir s'il a des problèmes de santé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il a fait une crise hallucinatoire en classe, il y a même pas deux minutes. »

CLAC

«Deux minutes ! »

Draco regarda le lit qui était maintenant vide et alla à la porte. Le jeune homme était partit comme ça. Draco soupira, puis retourna à l'ordinateur.

« Désolé mais notre malade s'est sauvé ! »

« Merde ! Bon, Draco, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer mais Harry est malade. »

« Ca, je crois que je le savais déjà. Malade de la tête, oui ! »

« Non, il est malade, car empoisonné… »

« Comment cela empoisonner ? »

« … »

« Hermione ? »

'Merde, elle s'est déconnecté ! 'Tain, on ne lâche pas ça comme ça, sans une explication. Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? Est-il seulement au courant ? Comment cela-t-il arrivé ? Raah, ça m'énerve !'

TOC TOC

« Monsieur Malfoy ? » dit une voix derrière la porte.

Draco, intrigué, ouvrit sur un Sirius Black, légèrement inquiet

« Professeur ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

« Oui, j'aurais voulu voir Harry…Savoir s'il allait mieux. »

« Ben, il allait mieux mais là il est en train de dormir.

« D'accord. Je voulais savoir ce soir, tu fais quelque chose ? »

« Non, pas à mes souvenirs. »

« Je voudrais t'inviter à venir manger avec nous ce soir, en remerciement. »

« Euh, pas de problèmes. J'ai une question un peu indiscrète à vous poser. »

« Si je suis avec le professeur Lupin, oui, je le suis. J'espère que cela ne pose pas de problème. »

« Non, C'est pas ça ! Je voulais savoir si vous saviez qu'Harry était malade ? »

« Euh, il est souvent fatigué, mais malade pas vraiment, pourquoi ? »

« Une amie commune m'a dit qu'il avait été empoisonné… »

« Empoisonné ! Mais il m'en n'a jamais rien dit ! »

« Désolé de vous l'apprendre ainsi. »

« Ce n'est rien. En fait, je préfère cela. Harry ne me l'aurait jamais dit ! »

« Il est si secret que ça ? A quoi c'est du ? »

Draco était avide de connaître un peu plus ce garçon qui l'intriguait tant.

« Il n'a pas eu une enfance très joyeuse. Il a perdu ses parents à l'âge de dix ans et la personne qui l'a recueilli n'était pas des plus gentils, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il a donc perdu confiance en les autres. »

« Oh ! C'est… »

« Bon, j'y vais ! A ce soir Draco. »

Draco passa le reste de la journée à taper son cours et à améliorer son croquis. Il le compléta avec ses souvenirs de la soirée de hier. Le brun était si beau, hier, sans ses frusques grises et informes. Vers une heure de l'après-midi, il alla chez son parrain pour lui emprunter sa salle et du matériel. Heureusement, la salle avait remit à neuf. Seul reste des dégâts était l'absence des étagères. A la fin de la journée, vers 21 heures, il avait terminé et apposa sa signature en bas. Il avait dessiné Harry, endormi et son débardeur noir légèrement remonté. Cependant Draco ressenti une pointe de déception. Il aurait bien voulu le dessiner nu !… Cette pensée le fit rougir et maugréer dans ses dents. N'a-t-on pas idée d'avoir de telle pensée !

« Joli tableau ! Qui est le sujet ? » dit quelqu'un derrière lui.

« tu ne le reconnais ? Sev' tu me déçois ! Serais-je un si mauvais peintre que ça, »

« Pourquoi ? Devrais-je le connaître ? »

« Enfin Sev', c'est Harry, Harry Potter ! » dit Draco, plus amusé qu'interloqué.

« Non ? Magnifique. Il ferait un parfait mannequin. »

« Oui, dommage qu'il se cache sous des oripeaux. » dit Draco en sortant de la salle.

« Attends gamin ! Je dois te parler…en privé ! » dit Severus en allant à son appartement.

« Ok ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore ? J'ai un dîner, alors, grouille ! »

« Langage, gamin ! Je voulais savoir où tu en es avec Potter ! »

« Ce gars est une vrai égnime ambulante ! Je crois qu'on s'entend bien mais il est vraiment bizarre ! »

« Comment cela ? » demanda Severus, car bien qu'il ne le laisse pas paraître, il s'intéressait à ce gamin.

« Ben, il est plutôt versatile, triste, fragile, qu'on s'envie de le protéger, le consoler mais parfois fort et courage. C'est un peu déstabilisant mais bon, je commence à comprendre pourquoi. » dit Draco, le regard dans le vide.

« Tu l'aimes bien ! Plus que bien, même. » dit Severus avec un grand sourire.

« Oui ! … Enfin, non ! » dit Draco

Severus sourit deux fois plus.

« Allez va ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard par ma faute. »

« Vieil imbécile ! » dit Draco en sortant.

« Langage ! Espèce de gamin ! »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Il ressentit vaguement quelqu'un le secouer mais son esprit était trop brumeux pour savoir qui le secouer et où il était. Puis il sentit quelqu'un le soulève et l'aider à s'assurer sur ses jambes. Il rigola doucement en se rendant compte qu'il tanguait, comme s'il était en mer. Il se tourna vers son porteur et fut agréablement surpris de voir le blond. En fait, il se sentait euphorique, libre.

« T'es trop chou ! »

« Merci ! »

Son air ennuyé et ses lèvres pincées donnèrent de drôle d'envie. D'habitude, il y avait une sorte de barrière, mais là, POUF ! Disparu !

« Chou ! » dit Harry avant d'embrasser Draco sur la bouche. Son air stupéfait fit rire doucement Harry. Il fut charmé par ses yeux gris et les étincelles qui y était logé.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? » Ces paroles eurent du mal à atteindre son cerveau.

« Parce que j'en avais envie, chou ! » dit-il s'en trop le vouloir.

Il déposa un baiser papillon sur la bouche du blond. Cela sembla tellement lui faire peur qu'il le lâcha. Harry, peu assuré sur ses jambes, tomba sur le sol, rigolant à gorge déployée.

« Mais…mais… ne recommence plus ! » dit le blond

Harry, hilare, essaya à plusieurs reprises de se lever mais n'y arrivant pas, il demanda de l'aide à Draco en lui tendant les bras. Son hilarité augmenta en voyant le blond secouer la tête.

« Allez, viens ! » dit le blond en le relevant.

« Dis Harry, pourquoi es-tu si froid, si distant envers les autres, » continua Draco

« 'Doivent pas savoir pour mon secret ! Puis ai peur d'avoir mal ! »

L'alcool le rendait moins méfiant, plus bavard. Jamais, s'il avait été sobre, il n'aurait une phrase pareille. En fait, s'il aurait été sobre, il ne serait pas dans les bras du blond.

« Quel est ce secret, Harry ? » continua Draco.

« Je…euh… dois pas le dire ! ' Veux pas ! »

Heureusement, même avec les vapeurs d'alcool, son entraînement était encore là, enfin plus ou moins…

« C'est pas grave ! Tu as un boulot ? C'est quoi ? »

« Oui, je suis un grand » péronna Harry « Mais c'est mon secret. »

Ils arrivèrent devant sa chambre. Il se demanda bien pourquoi, il n'avait pas la clé.

« Bon où sont tes clés ? »demanda Draco

« Ben, chez Siri' ! »

« Siri' comme Sirius Black ? » dit Draco épouvanté

« Ben oui ! » dit Harry

Pourquoi Draco lui demandait cela ? Ce n'est pas si grave que cela ! Si ?

« Et merde ! Fais chier ! »

Apparemment si !

« Oh, ce n'est pas beau de jurer ! » dit Harry, avant d'embrasser Draco.

Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'un baiser guérissait tous les maux.

« Voilà, l'est purifié ! » dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Allez en route ! » dit-il

Draco le conduisit jusqu'à une autre chambre, la sienne sans doute. Elle était magnifique, pas comme celle d'Harry. Pourquoi, était-elle comme ça d'ailleurs ? Ah oui ! Par soucis du secret. On ne doit pas laisser d'indice !

« Chouette la déco ! » dit Harry avant de s'effondre sur le lit.

Il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il avait la tête lourde et les membres ankylosés. Il se rappela vaguement d'avoir bu, beaucoup trop bu mais après c'était trop flou et puis il avait le sentiment de ne pas vouloir le savoir. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Ah ! Il n'est pas chez lui mais où était-il ?

Un grognement attira son attention. Et merde ! Il est chez le blond…Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose de … ? Non ! Il n'était quand même pas aussi…Saoul…

Il se leva lentement pour ne pas réveiller le blond. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir lui parler maintenant. Cependant, il écrivait, en vitesse, un mot pour le remercier, il n'était pas un rustre.

Il alla, ensuite, rechercher sa clé dans la boite aux lettres de son parrain. Là, une question lui vint à l'esprit, pourquoi n'être pas venu chercher cette clé ? Avaient-ils fait quelque chose comme… ? Non, ils dormaient dans des lits séparés !

Il se dirigea, la tête dans la lune, vers sa chambre et ne s'en rendait pas compte que quand un jet d'eau glacé le frappa de plain fouet. Il était dans sa douche, habillé… ! Il sortit et se déshabilla avant de prendre une douche plus chaude. Cependant, il se sentait bizarre, comme s'il était en plein rêve, il planait !

Il s'habilla avec des vieilles fringues qu'on pouvait salir. Il avait sculpture en premier cours. Ensuite, il avait le temps de se changer pour histoire de l'art. Quand il arriva dans la classe, il était encore seul mais Sirius arriva rapidement avec un petit-déjeuner français digne de son nom.

« Harry, je peux savoir où tu as dormi cette nuit ? » demanda Sirius

« Hein ? Mais… »

« J'ai vu ta clé, ce matin, en prenant le journal. »

« Oui, j'ai dormi chez un ami, qui a une chambre ici ! »

« Un ami ? Qui ça ? » demanda Sirius, étonné. Il était rare qu'Harry ait des amis, surtout dans cette école.

« Un ami ! Si je n'ai pas pris la clé, c'est que j'étais rond ! »

« Rond ? Saoul ? Notre petit Harry deviendrait-il enfin un homme ? » railla Sirius

Il du se mettre à l'abri car Harry ne goûta pas à la plaisanterie et envoyait de la glaise à son tuteur et parrain.

« Ok, ok ! J'abdicte, j'abdicte ! » rigola Sirius

« Sinon, j'aimerais que tu commences une autre sculpture. Ton aigle est fini, non ? » ajouta Sirius.

« Mouais, on peux considérer qu'il est fini. Tu vas le mettre à cuire, s'il te plait. Je vais commencer tout de suite. Sujet libre, je suppose. »

« Tu supposes bien, gamin ! »

Harry soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Sirius avait, parfois, une attitude de gamin. Il alla prendre un bloc de glaise et se mit au boulot. Il commença un buste, de qui, il ne le savait pas encore. Petit à petit, la classe se remplit. Personne ne s'étonna pas de la présence d'Harry. Ils avaient l'habitude des comportements extravagant du jeune homme. Ils ne furent pas plus surpris de voir leur professeur sauter sur le nouveau.

« Bonjour ! Je t'explique comment cela se fasse ici. Tu es libre, tu as le choix entre la poterie ou la figuration. Une seule condition pour ce trimestre : l'utilisation de la glaise !

Harry secoua la tête. Toujours aussi peu explicatif, Sirius.

Comme Harry le devina, le blond fut perdu. Il allait l'aider quand une jeune fille le devança…Pansy…Eurk ! Pas de chance !

« Tu veux de l'aide ? Je suis plutôt douée en sculpture. »

Elle ? Douée en sculpture ? En drague, oui ! Il ne pu se retenir de rire. L'idée était tout simplement risible.

« Potter ! » dirent-ils simultanément.

« Wouah ! Vous savez mon nom ! Etonnant de ta part Pansy… »

Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de la rabaisser. Cette fille l'horripilait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? »

Oh ! C'est qu'elle mordrait presque. Harry eut un sourire narquois.

« De ta part, rien ! Retourner draguer le professeur, c'est le seul domaine où tu excelles ! »

Ouh ! C'est méchant, mais tellement bon ! Harry exultait dans son fort intérieur. Il avait toujours voulu faire cela.

« Me traiterais-tu de pute ? » dit-elle d'une voix froide.

« Non, j'oserais jamais ! »

« Eh, on se calme, ok ! » dit Draco en se mettant entre eux deux, interrompant ainsi leur combat visuel.

« Draky, laisse-nous régler cela ! » dit Pansy, d'un ton mielleux

Harry cacha son sourire, autant amusé que dégoûté

« Quel surnom, Draky… pourquoi pas choupinou, tant que tu y es ! » persifla Harry

Il regarda la jeune fille ouvrir la bouche et la fermer pour la rouvrir. Il avait gagné.

« STOP ! » hurla Draco

Harry, comme toute la classe, se retourna vers lui. Il le regarda rougir et trouva cela très mignon.

« Laissez-moi en placer une ! Pansy, je te remercie de ta proposition mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Harry… Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? » dit Draco en se tournant vers le brun.

« Tu l'appelles Harry, maintenant ? » dit Pansy, dégoûtée

« Miss Parkinson, veuillez retourner à votre place ! Vous dérangez la classe ! » dit le professeur Black, d'un ton dur.

« Oui, professeur, je m'excuse ! » dit-elle

« T'épuise pas, il est gay. » dit Harry.

Il s'installa au côté du blond. Bizarrement il se sentait bien près de lui. Comme lui, il prit un nouveau bloc. L'autre lui paraissait être une mauvaise idée, une erreur ! Lentement, il la travailla et Il pu voir apparaître des ailes. Pourtant il ne voulait pas faire un oiseau, non c'était autre chose. Il ne savait pas encore très bien quoi mais ça allait venir.

« Tu ne continues pas ton aigle ? » demanda Draco.

« Je l'ai terminé ! Si tu veux un conseil, pour une sculpture, libère tes émotions. Elle doit refléter ton toi ! »

Harry le regarda encore quelques instants avant de se remettre au travail. Il plongea dans sa transe habituelle. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas aussi bien que d'habitude. Sa tête semblait brumeuse, comme dans un rêve, dans un cauchemar. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Draco Bouger. Tout autour de lui était flou. Il regarda autour de lui, suivant inconsciemment le mouvement de Draco. Soudain, il fut pris d'effroi. IL était là, LUI, le pire monstre qu'il avait connu. IL souriait, la peau lisante de sueur, son gros visage déformé par un rictus.

« Non, je t'ai déjà tué ! Je t'ai déjà tué ! » murmura Harry.

« Alors recommence ou n'as-tu pas assez de cran pour ? » dit une voix dans sa tête

Paniqué, il prit un couteau et le lança aussitôt. Mais son geste, trop rapide, manqua l'homme qui narguait le brun.

« Incapable ! Réessaye ! » Cette voix ressemblait de plus en plus à la Sienne

Il reprit un couteau et le relança. Cette fois-ci, il était sûr de le toucher mais IL disparut. Cela le paniqua encore plus. Dans ses rêves, enfin ses cauchemars, passent encore mais là… Il était bien réveillé. Il pouvait entendre les exclamations paniquées de ses camarades. Il regarda autour de lui. Il devait être encore là, il avait du mal voir, ce n'est pas possible autrement !

Ah le voilà ! Pourquoi il se rapproche ? Non !

« Harry, arrête ! » dit une voix qui lui semblait si lointaine.

« Non, il est de nouveau là ! Il…Il veut me faire du mal ! » plaida Harry

Il était paniqué. Il n'était pas dans son état normal, sinon il ne le verrait pas. Car c'était un fantôme, il l'a déjà tué ! Il aurait voulu avoir sa mère pour l'aider à le chasser. Certes c'était puéril mais c'était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Une présence qui chasse les cauchemars !

Il se rapprocha encore. Rapidement, Harry recula. Il ne devait pas le toucher !

« Arrêtes, c'est moi Sirius ! »

Cette voix venait du fantôme. Il essayait de le piéger. Certes, Harry avait du mal à réfléchir correctement mais il n'était pas complètement bête.

« Non, menteur…Menteur ! » hurlait Harry

Il agrippa un autre couteau et le brandit devant lui. Cependant, ce geste trop rapide le désesquilibra. Mais il recommença et à brandir son couteau et à reculer. Cependant il se heurta rapidement à quelque chose qui l'emprisonna. C'était chaud et il s'y sentait bien, en sécurité…jusqu'à ce que cette chose lui prenne son couteau et qu'IL continue à avancer.

« Calme-toi, Harry ! » dit une voix douce mais masculine.

Cette fois-ci, la voix était plus proche. Harry se rendit compte que cette chose était en fait un homme, Draco à en juger l'odeur.

« Mais…Mais il va me faire du mal. Lâche-moi, il…Il… »

Il se débattit. Il devait fuir, IL se rapprochait, IL allait lui faire du mal. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco le retenait. Il devait fuir au plus vite.

« Personne ne te veux du mal, Harry ! Calme-toi. »

Cette voix douce et tendre, avec la chaleur du corps de Draco, apaisa quelque peu Harry, surtout qu'IL avait arrêté d'avancer.

Non, non, non ! IL rebouge, non ! Harry essaya à nouveau de s'échapper de l'emprise de Draco.

« Monsieur Black ! Reculez ! »

« Mais… »

« Il n'est pas dans son état normal ! Il délire ! » dit-il.

Harry entendit vaguement la conversation. Il était plus occupé à vouloir s'enfuir de l'étreinte du blond.

« Tu vois, Harry, il s'en va ! Personne ne te veut du mal, ici ! Clame-toi ! Chut… Là, tout va bien ! »

La voix, les caresses mais surtout la présence sécuritaire du blond le calma, le rassura et surtout l'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla, il était allongé, au chaud. Il aperçut dans les brumes de son sommeil, le blond en train de dessiner.

« Tu dessines quoi ? » dit-il d'une voix un peu faible.

« Bonjour, ça va mieux ? » demanda le blond.

« Bonjour… mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici, moi ? Comment j'y suis arrivé ? » dit Harry en remarquant qu'il était à nouveau dans la chambre de Draco.

« Tu nous as fait un bad trip dans la classe. T'as pris quelque chose ce matin ? »

Cette phrase lui fit froid dans le dos. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Son corps semblait le lâcher un peu plus chaque jour. Il ne pouvait se le permettre, surtout avec son boulot.

« Non, mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda Harry, en se pelotonnant dans les couvertures. Il a froid, très froid.

« Disons que tu as failli tuer un professeur. Tu semblais craindre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. »

« Merde, Sirius ! Je dois y aller ! » dit Harry en se relevant à nouveau.

Il avait merdé grave. Sirius était comme son second père et il l'avait menacé ! Il devait aller s'excuser ! En plus, il avait ce prix Nobel à terminer.

« C'est pas grave ! Tu iras t'excuser demain, maintenant dodo ! » dit le blond en remontant les couvertures.

Harry ne pu que lui obéir, …enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moment pour s'éclipser. Quand il vit le blond lui tourner le dos, il en profita pour s'éclipser. Il devait voir le chef et peut être qu'après son boulot, il pourrait se voir accorder une…petite pause.

Dès qu'il fut dehors, il s'empressa de quitter l'école et de rejoindre à pied le QG. Il mit plus d'une demi-heure pour y aller.

« Harry ? Mais…mais tu es avances ! Ta mission n'est pas prévue avant deux heures. » s'étonna Dean en lui ouvrant la porte.

« Tant mieux, pas vraiment eu le temps d'étudier la carte, hier. »

« Ah oui ! Seam' m'a raconté. Il parait que tu t'es bien torché la gueule au saké ! » dit –il en rigolant.

« Si tu le dis ! Bon tu me laisses entrer. » dit Harry bougon.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'on lui parle de cette soirée, pourtant, en y pensant, il ressentit de la chaleur en pensant à ce souvenir. Pourquoi ? Ca, il n'en savait rien !

« Allons, Harry. Pour une fois que tu te permets de vivre. Tu ne vas pas râler. » dit Dean en le laissant passer.

« Moais, ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui te réveille chez Draco ! » maugréa Harry en rejoignant les deux autres.

Seulement, il n'avait pas pensé que Dean l'entendrait, surtout que celui-ci était une vraie pipelette.

« Quoi ? Tu me fais des infidélités ! Seam', Harry m'a trompé avec un certain Draco ! » cria Dean en faisant semblant d'être offusqué.

« Quoi ? Encore ! D'après lui, tu viens de sortir de sa chambre ; » Hermione, avec un petit sourire.

« Saleté ! Il n'aurait pas pu se taire. » murmura Harry

« Parce qu'en plus, il ne dément pas !...Il est comment ce Draco ? »

« Potter, dans mon bureau ! » dit une voix derrière eux

Harry blêmit mais le suivit quand même. Il se sentit soudainement fatigué et eut l'impression d'être dans un brouillard. Pourtant, malgré cela, il rejoignit son patron dans son bureau. Il savait qu'il allait être puni.

« Je le plaints ! »dit Amos en s'approchant des autres qui se détournèrent de lui. C'était un intrus après tout.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« Harry ! Je peux savoir ce que c'est cette histoire ? Ai-je bien entendu ? »

« … »

« Réponds ! » cria le chef en abattant ses mains violemment sur son bureau.

Harry tressaillit et baissa la tête. Ils avaient merdé grave et c'est lui qui allait casqué.

« Vous…avez bien entendu, chef ! » lâcha Harry à contre-cœur.

« Bon. Harry et qu'est-ce que j'avais pourtant dit ? » demanda le chef en se pinçant l'arrête de son nez, l'air excédé.

« De ne pas l'approcher. Mais…mais…ce n'est pas de ma faute, je… »

« Silence ! Je ne veux pas de tes excuses ! Tu m'as désobéi, Harry ! »

Il pouvait dire adieu à sa demande de congé.

« Je te laisse encore une chance ! Ne me déçois pas Harry ! »

« Oui, chef ! » dit Harry piteusement.

« Bien, va te préparer. »

« Oui, chef ! » dit Harry en sortant du bureau.

Il passa devant les autres sans rien leur dire. Malgré tout, il leur en voulait un peu. Sa demande de congé était plus que compromise avec leur bêtise.

« Tu crois qu'il nous en veux ? » demanda Dean

« Non, pas du tout. Il nous ignore pour s'amuser. » répliqua Seam'

« Ah, je me disais aussi ! »

« Laisse tomber, c'est un imbécile doublé d'un crétin. »dit Hermione

Elle regarda Harry qui étudiait à fond la carte et soupira

Vers 14 heures, il se leva et alla chez Hermione

« On y va ? je crois que c'est l'heure. »

« Oui ! Dean, emmagasine le matériel, on y va ! »

« Je peux vous accompagner ? »demanda Amos

« Non » répondit sèchement Harry

il ne l'aimait pas. Bizarrement, il avait l'impression qu'il était là pour prendre sa place et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il était de notoriété publique qu'on ne partait pas ça de ce groupe. Si on le quitte, c'est les deux pieds devant.

« Désolé mais ta présence n'a pas été pris en compte dans l'équation donc… » dit Hermione

« Je vois, ma présence pourrait mettre en danger l'opération. »

« Tu as tout compris, gars ! » dit Dean en fermant la porte arrière de la camionnette. »

Elle démarra aussitôt. Amos, après son départ, rejoignit le Chef.

« Tu es encore sûr que le gamin est en état pour… »

« Oui ! Mais je le mets en vacances à partir de samedi. Avant se serait trop tôt et trop suspect. » dit le Chef

« Le poison mettra combien de temps à arriver à terme ? »

« Tu veux savoir quand il mourra ? Normalement dans un ou deux mois. » dit-il

« Tu es un vrai démon, Tom ! J'aime ça. » dit Amos en souriant

Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Harry arrivait à l'hôtel.

Là, avec Dean, il se fit passer pour deux agents du nettoyage. Ils allèrent au sous-sol puis se séparèrent. Harry devait trouver seul la cuisine. Encore heureux que cet hôtel avait été réservé à Dumbledore uniquement, sinon, il aurait du trouvé un autre moyen beaucoup plus dangereux.

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la cuisine, seulement il y avait deux hommes en costumes noirs, sûrement pas des cuistots. Il devait agir vite et très discrètement. Il entra en se faufilant. Il s'accroupit et avança lentement. Trop lentement à son goût, il commençait à avoir mal aux genoux et il ne pouvait pas voir les agents de sécurité. Il se risqua à lever la tête pour voir et s'aperçut qu'il était juste en face du repas de ce Sieur Dumbledore. Rapidement, il prit un sachet dans sa poche et la versa dans le pichet de vin.

« Hum, hum ! »dit une voix derrière lui.

Harry se figea. Il avait merdé. Lentement, il ramena son bras avant de lever la tête.

« Ah ! Bonjour, vous allez rire, mais je crois que je me suis perdu. »

« Ah bon ? Vous avez raison, c'est hilarant en effet ! Debout ! »

Mais au lieu d'obéir calmement, Harry le fit tomber d'un coup de pied rotatif. Il se leva d'un coup et s'enfuit. Cependant il avait oublié une donnée : l'autre garde du corps. Il n'entendit pas la détonation mais ressentit une violente douleur au niveau de son épaule droite. Mais, il ne resta pas pour admirer la blessure. La mission était faite, maintenant on se casse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Classe de sculture, soirée**

Quand il arriva devant la classe de sculpture, il fut surpris de voir la pièce ouverte. Il le fut encore plus quand il entendit la voix de Ron.

« Ouais, bien sûr ! C'est n'importe quoi. »

« Monsieur Weasley, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous intervenez. »

Draco, étant dans son droit, entra. Sirius qui le vit lui fit un petit signe mais quand il voulu le rejoindre, il en fut empêcher par Ron et Pansy.

« Monsieur, vous savez que cette note est totalement injuste. » dit Pansy

« Salut toi ! » dit une voix à côté de Draco

« Tiens Blaise. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? »

« Oh, rien d'extraordinaire. Pansy a reçu sa note. Une catastrophe, comme d'hab' ! Elle est venue plaider sa cause. »

« Et Ron, dans tout ça. » demanda Draco tout en regardant Sirius se débattre avec les deux.

« Oh, quand il peut casser Black ou Lupin, il est toujours partant. » dit Blaise avec désinvolture.

« Professeur Black et professeur Lupin, s'il vous plait, monsieur Zabini. Monsieur Malfoy, Sirius m'a dit que vous venez manger ce soir. » dit Remus en arrivant derrière eux.

« Mais c'est ça ! C'est pas parce que vous êtes homo que vous devez croire que tous les filles vous draguent ; » cria Ron en sortant, immédiatement suivi par Pansy.

« Comme d'habitude… » chantonna Blaise avant de sortir.

« Ouh, chouette l'ambiance. C'est habituelle cette scène ? » dit-il en allant saluer Sirius.

« Euh, oui, mais uniquement le mercredi, je te rassure. »

« Allez, allons à l'appartement. Le repas est prêt ! » dit Remus.

Sirius s'empressa de sortir, tellement vite que Remus secoua la tête en grommela un quel estomac sur pattes, lui. Draco souriant, lui emboîta le pas. Il trouva cette scène familiale amusante et touchante. Etrangement, il pensa à Harry et lui, ainsi qu'à la discussion avec Severus. Non, il devait se tromper ! On ne tombe pas amoureux aussi vite. Les coups de foudre, ça n'existe pas !...N'est-ce pas ? Oui ! Enfin…

« Bienvenu dans l'antre du diable ! T'en fais pas, le temps est doux en enfer, un vrai petit coin de paradis. » dit Sirius avant d'entrer.

« Un vrai gamin, cet adulte. Dis-moi, peut-on aimer ça ? »

« Apparemment oui, professeur, puisque vous l'aimez ! » répondit Draco

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais appelle moi Remus. On est entre nous. »

L'appartement était beaucoup plus spacieux que celui de Severus mais beaucoup moins bien décoré pourtant il avait son charme. Une bonne odeur de lasagne flottait dans l'air. Au milieu du salon, une table en acajou était dressée. Remus l'invita à s'asseoir, tandis que Sirius alla chercher le plat.

« Merci, tu es un ange d'avoir mis la table et fait à manger. » dit Sirius en embrassant Remus sur la tempe.

Remus lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Draco.

« Sirius m'a expliqué le pourquoi de votre absence à Harry et à toi. Il paraît qu'Harry a eut une hallucination ? Il t'a expliqué plus en détails ? »

« Pas vraiment, il a dormit une grande partit de l'après-midi avant de s'enfuir. Pourquoi, il ne mange pas avec vous ce soir ? » demanda Draco, en rougissant légèrement

« Non, pas ce soir, il avait quelque chose à faire ! Désolé ! »

« Non,non, il ne le faut pas ! » dit Draco en agitant les devant lui, la rougeur de ses joues s'étaient accentués .

Sirius donna une grosse part à Draco qui en profita de river son regard sur son assiette pour ne plus voir le sourire de Remus. Cependant, l'air sombre de Sirius les ramena à la réalité.

« Remus, tu te souviens que je voulais te parler… »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment, Sirius. On parlera quand on sera que tous les deux, tu veux ! »

« Le gamin est au courant. En fait, c'est aussi pour ça que je l'ai invité à venir manger. »

« Hein ? Je ne te suis plus. »

« Je vais vous expliquer. Ce matin, après qu'Harry eut fait sa crise, j'ai demandé à une amie commune, Hermione, s'il avait des problèmes de santé. Elle m'a dit qu'il avait été empoisonné récemment. » intervint Draco.

Il se sentait mal d'avoir du leur annoncé ça. Bon, Sirius le savait déjà mais Il aurait voulu les ménager. Il se sentait bien avec eux, en famille …

« Hein, quoi ? Mais…Comment ? »

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que le téléphone sonna. Il se leva pour aller répondre. Remus n'avait pas vraiment toutes ses facultés pour pouvoir le faire.

« Allo, Sybille ? Mais… mais… Quoi ? Oui, oui on arrive tout de suite. » dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il avait le visage tout pâle. Draco comprit qu'il devait avoir un problème.

« Désolé gamin, mais on va devoir remettre cela à plus tard. Je m'en excuse ! » dit-il en agrippant sa veste et en prenant ses clés.

« je comprends ! Ben, je vous dit au revoir, je ne sais pas si on se voit demain en cours donc… »

« Prends au moins le reste de lasagne, tu n'as pas eut le temps de manger. »

Draco remercia Sirius avant de sortir et d'aller à son appartement.

« Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Remus qui venait à peine de se remettre de ses émotions.

« Harry s'est fait tiré dessus. Il est chez Sybille. Apparemment, il va se faire opérer là-bas. »

« Quoi ? Mais il est cinglé. D'accord elle est douée pour tous ce qui est onguent et autres pommades mais pour l'opérer ! »

« Il n'a pas le choix, d'après elle, il a légèrement foiré sa mission, il se serait fait chopé ! »

Remus n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour prendre son manteau et sortir de l'appartement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! » cria-t-il à Sirius.

Celui-ci eut un léger sourire même si la situation ne prêtait pas à rire.

* * *

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

**Pendant ce temps, chez Sybille**

Harry souffrait le martyre mais le masquait comme il le pouvait, c'est-à-dire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Mais Harry, bon sang, tu n'aurais pas pu faire attention ! »

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne l'avais pas vu si tu crois que j'ai des yeux derrière la tête ! » dit Harry en serrant les dents.

Sybille arriva avec une pince et des serviettes chaudes. Sa fille la suivait de près avec une bassine d'eau chaude.

« Harry, tu te rends bien compte que je ne suis pas un vrai médecin et que donc… »

« Je sais Sybille mais on ne peux pas aller à l'hôpital. L'un des deux gardes est encore en vie et m'a sûrement vu. »

« Oui, je comprends mais… Bon ok, je laisse tomber mais tu devras rester allonger un bon moment. »

Elle lui étala un baume pour diminuer la douleur mais savait que cela n'allait pas servir à grand-chose. Elle devait aller chercher la balle qui s'était logé dans son omoplate.

Elle s'approcha d'Harry qui était allongé sur le dos, sur sa table à manger.

« Tu vas souffrir, j'espère que tu est prêt. » dit-elle en approchant la pince du trou de son épaule.

« Prêt ! » dit Harry avant de mordre la table de tout ses forces.

Sybille soupira un grand coup et y alla franchement. Les jointures d'Harry devinrent blanches à force d'être serré et tout son corps se cambra.

Heureusement, Sybille ne mit pas longtemps à déloger la balle, mais le plus dur aller encore être à venir. Il fallait cautériser la plaie et comme elle n'avait ni le matériel, ni le doigté d'un vrai médecin, il lui faudrait improvisé.

« Emilie, apporte ce que tu sais ! Harry, ça va faire mal, accroche-toi ! »

La jeune fille apporta une tige dont le bout était incandescent. Elle regarda le jeune homme et eut de la peine pour lui. Il n'avait vraiment pas eut de chance et maintenant ça ! Le pauvre !

Sybille appliqua lentement la tige sur la plaie. Une vapeur à l'odeur âcre s'éleva et emplit la pièce. Harry ne pu se retenir de gémir tellement la douleur était forte. Il avait l'impression que sa peau était en train de partir en lambeau, morceau par morceau.

« Harry ! » hurla une voix qu'il aurait préférée ne pas entendre surtout maintenant.

« Sirius, attends. Sybille a bientôt terminé » dit Hermione en retenant l'homme avec l'aide de Dean.

« Mais il est fou ! Il va se rendre encore plus malade. »

« Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'hôpital ! Pourquoi 'encore' malade. » demanda Hermione

« Arrête, petite ! Je sais qu'Harry a été empoisonné, alors arrête ! » cria Remus.

« Voilà, j'ai terminé. » dit Sybille.

Harry se releva et nota avec dédain que ses dents avaient marqués la table en bois. Mais quelque chose l'interpella. Remus avait crié si fort qu'il fait entendu mais il ne pouvait le croire. Pourtant tout concordait, l'arrivée du nouveau, ses crises et ses cauchemars toujours plus puissants. Il était évidant maintenant que le Chef voulait se débarrasser de lui. Bêtement, il se mit à rire, doucement d'abord puis son rire augmenta. Il n'était pas vraiment joyeux surtout nerveux. Quelle ironie du sort, lui qui tuait par un poison allait mourir sous l'effet d'un poison ! Qui joue avec le feu, périt par le feu !

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

**Samedi, une semaine et demi après l'accident**

Draco se réveilla doucement et sourit en voyant le tableau devant le tableau qu'il avait peint. Puis il se rappela que le brun l'évitait déjà depuis une semaine. Bon, d'accord, les trois premiers jours, il avait été absent donc… Mais quand il était revenu, il avait passé son temps à le fuir et quelque part, cela fit mal à Draco. Cette douleur et cette impression de manque lui firent se poser bien plus de questions que la phrase de Severus. Il se demandait de plus en plus si il n'était pas un peu amoureux du brun mais ce n'était pas possible pas en aussi peu de temps…pas vrai ?

Il se leva en soupirant et se promis aussi une chose, aujourd'hui, il parlerait au brun, qu'il soit d'accord ou non. Heureusement, il savait grâce à Sirius avec qui il avait sympathisé qu'Harry était dans la salle de théâtre aujourd'hui. Il alla prendre sa douche. Cette eau chaude lui permit de se délasser et de faire le point sur ce qui c'était passé en une semaine. Il pouffa, c'est vrai qu'ici, il se passe toujours quelque chose. On ne s'ennuie jamais. Il se rappela quand il revit Harry après son absence. C'était le mercredi au cours de Sirius. Il avait alors le bras en écharpe et le regard vide. Certes, Draco n'avait jamais n'avait jamais vraiment vu ses yeux brillés mais jamais Harry n'avait eu un regard si vide…Si terne…Si mort. Il avait été dire bonjour à Sirius mais quand il voulu dire bonjour à Harry, celui-ci s'était détourné et était retourné à l'appartement.

Il se souvint de la douleur qu'il avait ressentit, tout de suite, suivit d'un grand froid et d'une sensation de manque. Et c'était la même chose à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontrer par hasard. Il en avait parlé à Blaise mais celui-ci s'était contenté de sourire comme un idiot avant de rire.

« Dray, arrête de squatter toute l'eau chaude ! Tu n'es plus tout seul ! »cria une voix derrière la porte.

Blaise le sortit de ces pensées. Il soupira et sortit de la douche à contrecoeur.

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je peux encore m'habiller ou… »

« Ben, ouvre ! M'en fout que tu sois à poil, moi. »

« Mais, ça ne va pas non ! Tu attendras. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter. »

Il le savait bien pourquoi. Il avait toujours été comme ça avec ses amis les plus proches. Et quand Blaise était venu le voir parce qu'il avait un problème de logement ( autrement dit que Ron l'avait foutu à la porte), il avait accepter de le loger.

« Alors, tu te décides à sortir ou je dois venir t'aider ? »

« C'est bon, je sors ! Voilà t'es content ? »

« Oui, mais il manque quelque chose… le p'tit déj. Tu t'en occupes ? »dit Blaise avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Draco ne pu qu'ouvrir la bouche devant dans de prétention.

« Mais pour qui tu me prends ? Ta bonne ? »

« Mm, oui, je t'imagine bien avec la petite robe noire mais sans rien en dessous. »

« T'es sûr que tu n'es pas gay ? Blaise ? Blaise ! Oh ! »

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

**Théâtre, cours !**

Le cours avait commencé depuis dix minutes et déjà Harry en avait marre. Il se sentait pas bien mais cette fois-ci il savait à quoi c'était du. Le poison prenait de plus en plus d'emprise sur sa santé ! 'Fin, il pensait de plus en plus que ce n'était pas plus mal. D'ici peu, il n'aurait plus besoin de travailler car il n'en n'aurait plus les capacités.

« Monsieur Weasley, monsieur Potter, à vous ! » dit un homme, au crâne dégarni.

Harry s'avança sur la scène avec Ron. Il savait très bien pourquoi le prof lui faisait cela. Il était au courant de la querelle qu'il y avait entre les deux garçons et voulait en profiter pour augmentait leur jeu scénique.

Il s'étira légèrement, juste avant de ressentir un vertige qu'il réussit à dissimuler

« Je veux une impro. Monsieur Weasley, je veux de la colère, de la rage. Monsieur Potter, de la peur, une angoisse sans nom. » dit le professeur avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en velours rouge.

Ron commença à parler mais déjà Harry ne l'entendait plus. En effet, il n'entendait plus aucun son, même plus sa respiration. Pensant à une saleté dans ses oreilles, il secoua la tête. Toujours rien.

« Comment ? » dit Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

« Tu m'as bien entendue !… »

Aucun son. Il commença à paniquer. Ce n'était pas normal. Il regarda vers son prof et eut un sursaut.

« Non ! » murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Plus fort, Harry ! Continuez, c'est très bien. »

Il se tourna et regarda les autres élèves dans le fond du théâtre. Il gémit et recula.

« Impossible ! »

« Tu oses douter de ma parole. Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! »

Harry, dans un dernier espoir, se tourna vers Ron. Non ! Il en tomba d'effroi et recula lentement, comme devant une bête sauvage. Mais ce n'était pas une bête sauvage. Ron avait grandi et avait maintenant de plus larges épaules. Son regard s'était fait beaucoup plus dur, plus meurtrier, et avait pris une couleur métallisée, une couleur grise, sombre.

« Harry c'est très bien ! Bon, on passe aux suivants. »

Mais Harry ne l'entendit pas. Il continuait à reculer. Il savait qui il avait devant lui. Un fantôme, un erzat d'être vivant, une de ses victimes. Il recula contre le mur et se recroquevilla.

« Monsieur Potter ? Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, »

Il se balança comme un autiste en murmurant inlassablement non, non. Tout autour de lui était noir, étouffant et si silencieux. Il sentie les ombres se rapprocher. Ils allaient le tuer, c'était son tour maintenant.

Puis soudain, une chaleur agréable l'entoura. Il avait l'impression d'être en sécurité, que l'ombre reculait un peu à peu. Il sombra dans une noirceur différentes, plus agréable, plus chaude.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre dix :**

Draco entra dans le théâtre pendant le cours. Une élève le voyant faire le pied de grue devant la salle lui avait gentiment indiquer qu'on pouvait entrer et regarder mais dans le plus grand silence. Il s'asseya dans le fond et regarda la scène. Pour le moment, un couple d'élèves qu'il connaissait comme faisant parti de son groupe d'italiens jouaient. Il s'agissait de Sahada et Zaika. Les deux filles jouaient une scène de Hamlet. Il vit aussi Harry qui était assis en tailleur dans le fond. Il avait la tête baissée et semblait complètement ailleurs. Draco repensa à Severus. Bizarrement il y repensait assez souvent. Il est vrai que le brun avait pris une place très importante dans son cœur mais était-ce de l'amour, il ne pouvait pas encore le dire. L y tenait très fort.

Il soupira et déplia le journal qui traînait sur le siège à côté de lui. Il datait de jeudi passé.

_« Nouvelle attaque de 'Deathather'_

_Hier, la police a été averti par la direction de l'hôtel Poudlard, l'hôtel principal particulier d'Albus Dumbledore, le célèbre prix Nobel ( cf biographie page 5). Il aurait eu une intrusion au niveau des cuisines. Selon la police, cet homme aurait mis une poudre suspecte dans le repas du professeur avant de s'en prendre à un des gardes présents et de le mettre dans le coma. Il n'en ait toujours pas sortit. Cependant, le second garde aurait eut le temps de blesser l'intrus à l'épaule avant que celui-ci ne s'enfuie._

_La police a ensuite examiné la poudre et s'est aperçue qu'il s'agissait de la même poudre que celle que le détective Colin aurait trouvé dans le corps des époux Malfoy avant de trouver la mort. Sa mort, elle, n'a toujours pas trouvé d'explication. … »_

Ca, Draco le savait parfaitement ! Le détective, SON détective l'avait appelé juste avant de trouver la mort dans la cabine téléphonique d'où il l'appelait. Il avait réussi à avoir une analyse du sang et il avait trouvé un poison très rare et pratiquement imperceptible.

Il soupira à nouveau et continua à feuilleter le journal avant de le replier. A part cet article, il n'y avait pas rien d'autre intéressant. Il regarda la scène. C'était au tour d'Harry et Ron ? Bof, pourquoi pas. Peut être que cela les pousserait à se dépasser.

Ron avait un rôle qui lui allait à merveille : un râleur pathétique et presque violent. Par contre le rôle d'Harry était un plus haut défi. Il devait jouer une personne ayant une peur panique.

Pour le moment, il jouait très bien, même trop bien. Plus Ron lui criait dessus, plus la 'peur' d'Harry augmentait. Pourtant quelque chose dérangeait Draco. Un voile brouillait la vision du brun. Il ne paraissait plus vraiment jouer, ni voir ce qui l'entourait. Sa réaction était beaucoup trop disproportionnée.

« Harry, c'est bon… »

Il ne réagissa même plus quand le professeur l'interpella. C'est à ce moment-là que Draco comprit totalement la situation. Harry ne jouait plus un rôle, il était en plein délire, une nouvelle hallucination.

Sans se préoccuper du professeur et des autres élèves qui se demandait se qui se passait. Peu d'entre eux avaient eut sculpture avec Harry. Il monta sur la scène et alla prendre Harry dans ses bras ? Comme la dernière fois, celui-ci s'endormit rapidement. A croire que Draco avait un effet assoupisant sur le brun.

**Un peu plus tard,**

Harry sortit de la chambre en catimini, un léger sourire en coin. Cela devenait une habitude, plutôt agréable si on enlève la raison de sa présence. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que le Chef ne soit jamais au courant.

Soudain Harry sursauta. Son portable vibrait et cela n'était jamais bon signe. Pour preuve, le Chef voulait le voir le plus rapidement possible, c'est-à-dire maintenant. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, tandis que la peur s'insinuait en lui. Il se dépêcha d'aller chez Sirius qui accepta de le conduire. Harry respira profondément, il avait une étrange douleur à sa poitrine.

« Harry calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas si grave ! »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se détourna vers la fenêtre et se mordit la lèvre. Sirius devait avoir raison.

Dés son arrivé dans le hangar, Harry se dirigea vers Hermione. Celle-ci, le visage fermé, lui indiqua le bureau du Chef. Elle alla, juste après, dire bonjour à Sirius. Ce geste refit revenir la peur d'Harry. Son cœur se serra. Il y avait un grave problème.

Il monta rapidement et frappa doucement.

« Entre Harry, entre mon petit. »

Aie, cette voix n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. Il entra et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Le Chef lui tournait le dos. La peur d'Harry augmenta mais celui-ci ne dit rien, ne fit rien.

« Tu as lu le journal. Tu sais que tu as raté ! »

« Oui, Chef ! Je suis désolé. »

« Incapable ! Tu… »hurla le Chef

« Allons om, calme-toi ! Il n'y peut rien. »

Harry fut stupéfait. Jamais aucun des membres du groupe n'avait eu le droit d'appeler le Chef, Tom, jamais.

Amos se releva du fauteuil derrière le bureau, celui du Chef ! Et se rapprocha du Chef et l'enlaça.

« Amos ! » dit le Chef doucement.

« Laisse-le Tom ! Libère-le ! Il n'est plus capable de mener à bien ses missions ! » lui murmura Amos en lui embrassant la nuque.

« Mm, oui ! Harry ? » dit-il en se retournant.

Le jeune homme sursauta et regarda celui qui fut son Chef, les yeux écarquillés. Son cœur battait un peu plus fort, sous le coup de la surprise.

« Calme-toi, Amos et moi en avons longuement discuté et on est tombé d'accord. On a décidé de te libérer. »

« Vous avez quoi ? » hurla Harry en se levant brusquement. Le Chef eut un sourire en coin.

« On te libère et par là, j'entends ta famille, de ton engagement envers les deathathers. Voilà, maintenant file avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Harry partit sans demander son reste

Tom suivit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire. Amos, derrière lui, lui entoura la taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu es un vilain garnement ! J'aime… »

« Regarde et tais-toi. Tu comprendras le pourquoi de la mise en scène »

Dés Harry fut proche du groupe, Tom eut la satisfaction de le voir s'écrouler par terre, crachant du sang. Tout le groupe l'entoura, sauf Hermione qui fusilla le couple.

« Jalouse ! » dit Amos

« Chut, une femme jalouse est une réelle menace. Elle sera bientôt éliminer elle aussi. » dit Tom en retournant dans son bureau.

« S'est est fini, là, il est mort ? » demanda Amos en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Tom.

« Oui la mise en scène avait pour but d'accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Le poison a atteint plus vite son cœur. »

« Tu es machiavélique, mon ange ! »

« Je sais, je sais ! »

Ils auraient du rester un peu plus longtemps !

Sirius, en voyant s'écrouler son neveu, réagit très rapidement. Il amena sa voiture et Dean fit monter Harry. L'homme balança son portable à l'arrière et démarra en trombe.

« Appelle les urgences » cria-t-il

« Mais et Sybille ? » dit-il tout en composant le numéro des urgences.

« Elle ne peut rien. P'tain, dégage de là, connard ! »

« Dean, il m'a libéré, je suis libre. » dit Harry en souriant avant qu'un nouveau flot de sang s'échappe de ses lèvres.

« Chut, Harry ! Tiens le coup. Maintenant que tu es libre, il faut en profité. » dit Sirius en entrant en trombe par les urgences.

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'entendit Harry avant de s'évanouir.

**Même jour, au soir. Chambre de Draco**

Draco était à son ordinateur à travailler tout en pestant contre un brun qui n'attendait jamais son retour pour partir. Blaise, sur son lit, rigolait sous cape. Comme Severus, il avait vite compris que le blond éprouvait plus que de l'intérêt

« Tu l'aimes ! » dit-il tout en continuant à lire son bouquin

Rien que cette phrase fit péter les plombs au blond Dans un cri de rage, il tapa sur son clavier et se retourna vers Blaise qui prit peur.

« Je sais ! Mais ce con ne me laisse jamais le temps de lui dire » dit Draco en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

Blaise, stupéfait, le laissa et alla ouvrir.

« Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Bonjour, j'aimerais savoir si Draco est là ? »

« Oui, je suis là ! »

Blaise laissa entrer le professeur et retourna à sa lecture.

« Vous vous souvenez de ce repas qu'on avait remis à plus tard ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Etes-vous libre ce soir ? »

« Euh… »

« Oui, il est libre ! » dit Blaise à sa place.

Il se doutait qu'Harry serait à ce repas. Une occasion en or.

« Bien, venez ! » dit Sirius avant de sortir. Draco, surpris, le suivit.

« Aujourd'hui, on fête la promotion d'Harry et comme vous êtes son ami le plus poche, son seul ami à vrai dire… »

Draco pila net, il serait là, mais, mais… c'est trop tôt. Dés qu'il rentré, il fut accueillit par un verre d'alcool et un magnifique sourire.

« Bonjour Dray ! » dit le brun avant de repartir danser avec Sirius

« Bonjour, monsieur Malefoy. Désolé pour le comportement d'Harry ce sont les calmants. »

« Il nous a fait une belle crise. On a du aller à l'hôpital, il est complètement shooté » termina Sirius tout en s'amusant avec le jeune homme.

Draco avala cul sec son verre sous le choc. Le reste de la soirée fut un tourbillon de sensation. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvient plus comment il arriva dans la chambre d'Harry.

**Dans la chambre d'Harry, son jardin secret.**

Harry le regarda, la vision un peu floue. Peut être était-ce dû à l'alcool mais il le trouvait beau. Un ange, empli de douceur. Il avait envie de le sculpter, de garder cette image pour toujours. Mais il n'avait pas le droit ! Le sculpter, c'était lui voler son image, lui voler son image, c'était lui voler son âme, l'essence même de sa pureté.

Il ne pouvait et se contenterait donc de le regarder.

Draco, grisé par la liqueur de pêche et de la beauté, exultait. Il tournait sur lui-même, dévorant des yeux tous ces couleurs. Il arrêta son regard sur le propriétaire de cette étrange galerie. Il lui sourit tendrement.

« C'est beau. »

« Tu es le premier ! » murmura Harry d'une voix rauque, éthérée

Un frisson parcouru Draco. Cette voix et cette air échevelé rendaient le brun très sexy, attirant. Il se rapprocha et lui remit une mèche derrière l'oreille, elle n'y resta pas très longtemps.

« Tu es beau ! »

« Tu es le premier » répondit Harry, un peu plus timidement

Draco lui sourit doucement. Harry paraissait si fragile. Il lui caressa la joue et vint prés de son oreille.

«Je t'aime mon bel Harry »

Cette phrase fut un électrochoc. Harry s'éloigna en détournant le regard. Il ne devait pas. Cela ne se fait pas : salir un ange.

« Tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne dois pas. » dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu vas mourir ? »

Harry sursauta. Il le savait ? Comment ? Peu importe ! Cela n'avait plus d'importance !

« Non, je ne veux pas te salir, te blesser. »

Il se dirigea vers le secrétaire et en retira un carnet vert

« C'est ce qu'il se passera de toute façon » murmura-t-il en regardant ce carnet.

Deux bras l'enlacèrent et un fragile baiser se déposa sur sa nuque. Draco ferma les yeux, profitant de sa chaleur.

« Laisse-moi décider si je veux être Sali. Tu ne pourras pas me blesser, Harry, je le sais, je le sens. »

Harry se retourna et Draco en profita pour lui voler un baiser. Il essuya ensuite les larmes qui dévalaient de ses yeux verts. Pour la première fois, il y vit de l'espoir

« Laisse-moi t'aimer. » dit-il conte les lèvres de son brun.

Il l'embrassa timidement, craignant qu'Harry ne se dérobe à nouveau mais celui-ci ne le fit pas. Il entre prit d'approfondir ce baiser. Il lécha la lèvre inférieure avant de la mordiller doucement. Harry gémit, entrouvrant ses lèvres. Draco en profita pour lui faire connaître une douceur que tout homme devrait connaître.

Il l'entraîna la langue d'Harry dans une danse lente et langoureuse. Son corps se rapprocha de celui du brun qui fut collé contre le secrétaire. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le T-shirt et caressa la peau douce et chaude de son amant. Harry gémit. Il ne savait plus où il en était mais savait qu'il aimait cette langue qui jouait avec la sienne, ce corps chaud qui se collait au sien, ces mains qui caressaient son dos, traçant des arabesques sans forme.

Il entoura le cou de son ange de ses bras et plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux, si doux. Mais, trop vite à leur goût, ils durent se séparés à bout de souffle mais heureux.

« Laisse-moi t'aimer. » réitéra Draco

« Aime-moi ! » dit Harry en cachant son visage dans le cou du blond. Celui-ci lui embrassa la tempe.

« Je t'ai connu moins timide ! » dit-il en souriant.

Harry releva la tête, intrigués, les sourcils froncés. Draco embrassa son front, son nez et vint se perdre sur et dans cette bouche carmin. Il y mit plus de passion.

Harry gémit quand Draco vint mordiller sa jugulaire. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son bas ventre et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il avait l'impression d'être léger, libre. Il se surprit à aimer cette sensation…ces sensations. Il ne souvient de plus grand-chose. Il se rappela de ses mains qui l'avaient caressé avec tant de douceur, de cette bouche qui avait laissé des traînées de feu sur sa peau.

Puis, il y eut cette légère douleur avant un intense plaisir et une parfaite plénitude. Il était heureux….

Mais, vint ensuite une violente douleur et un goût de sang dans sa bouche. Son cœur avait battu trop fort, trop rapidement. Les médecins l'avaient prévenue. Pourtant, il souriait. Il était heureux, il avait tout connu, même cet amour qu'il croyait impossible pour lui. Oui, il était heureux. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. La chaleur de Draco s'estompa et il eut froid.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il… »

Il leva sa main et lentement caressa la joue de l'être qui lui avait tout offert. Et maintenant, il allait devoir le blesser.

« Lis le carnet mon ange, lis et tu seras que je t'ai blessé désolé mon ange. »

Il s'évanouit laissant son ange à la sinistre réalité.  
Draco regarda Harry. Il semblait si froid par rapport à deux minutes. Il se leva et le recouvrit avec la vieille couverture verte qui traînait dans le coin. Il alla ensuite chercher le carnet avant de se rejoindre Harry. Il ouvrit ensuite le livre et commença lire. C'était un journal intime.

* * *

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris dans ce journal. Pour faire plaisir à maman, sûrement. Elle m'a dit que c'était utile, pour me remettre du déménagement. D'après elle, c'est perturbant pour un enfant de 12 ans.Bien sûr que c'est perturbant ! J'ai du dire adieu à Siri' et Mumus, ainsi qu'à tous mes amis.  
C'est pas juste !  
J'ai demandé à Papa pourquoi on a du partir. Il m'a juste sourit et maman m'a dit d'aller me coucher, que ce n'était pas de mon âge.  
Donc, pour une quelconque raison, j'ai tout abandonner en Angleterre pour venir en Australie.  
C'est pas juste !

* * *

Salut tout le monde, je suis désolé pour le retard mais étant en terminale S, je n'ai plus trop le temps. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'arrête.

Comme vous avez pu le voir, Harry est mal en point. je ne sais pas si je vais le sauver. Peut être que si j'ai beaucoup de personne qui me demande... Mais rien n'ai moins sur.

Bisou tout le monde.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre final**

Sirius, en voyant qu'Harry et Draco n'étaient toujours pas revenu, décida d'aller les chercher. Quand il arriva dans la chambre d'Harry, il fut surpris de voir une porte dérobé. Il l'emprunta, mue d'un mauvais pressentiment. Celui-ci se confirma quand il découvrit Draco endormit à côté d'un Harry la bouche ensanglantée. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient nus et seulement recouvert d'une vieille couverture verte. Il sut alors qu'Harry en arrivait à la fin. Il réveilla Draco et rhabilla Harry. Celui-ci ne broncha mais pas, de même qu'il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux. Ensuite, il alla avec Draco à l'hôpital. Là-bas, seul Draco pu rester puisqu'il était son petit ami. Il recommença lire le journal intime d'Harry.

**1er septembre**

Premier jour dans cette nouvelle école. Voilà maintenant deux mois que l'on a déménagé. Papa semble aller mieux. Il semble… Plus…Libre. Mais je dois me tromper ! Je me suis fait un nouvel ami mais les autres me manquent

En sortant, j'ai été abordé par un drôle de type. Il était habillé d'un grand manteau noir et d'un drôle de chapeau noir aussi. Il m'a fait peur à vrai dire !

Il m'a approché et m'a demandé si j'étais le fils Potter. Je n'ai pas répondu, maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus.

Je me suis éloigné à grand pas, tout en regardant derrière moi, voir s'il ne me suivait pas. Heureusement ce n'était pas le cas.

Quand j'en ai parlé à maman, elle devenue toute pâle et m'a interdit de quitter l'école avant qu'elle ne soit là. Elle m'a même interdit de quitter l'établissement. Je trouve que c'est exagéré mais devant son air paniqué, j'ai accepté. Je ne la comprends plus !

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**1er novembre**

Voilà trois mois que je suis dans cette école et je me suis fait 2,3 copains mais aujourd'hui, tout a changé et cela ne sera jamais plus comme avant ! Et cela est de ma faute… Je ne suis qu'un idiot.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai oublié ma promesse !

Je discutais avec mon meilleur ami et je n'ai pas vu que j'étais sortit de l'établissement. C'est envoyant maman qui, au bout de la rue, me regardait, effrayé, que je m'en suis rendu compte.

C'est là que j'ai compris qu'il était derrière moi. Son ombre me recouvrait. J'ai regardé maman, la suppliant de venir m'aider. Elle m'a embrassé d'un geste et m'a tourné le dos. Je n'ai et ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle m'a laissé !

Il m'a mit une main sur mon épaule et s'est penché. Il m'a ordonné de le suivre sans dire un mot, que c'était leur dette. Je ne l'ai pas compris. Auprès de mes institutrices, il s'est fait passé pour mon oncle, le salaud ! J'aurais voulu hurler que cela était faux. J'aurais voulu…Voulu

Mais j'étais comme absent, totalement amorphe ! Une boule s'était coincée dans ma gorge. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, mais cela personne ne le vit.

Maintenant, je suis au côté du chef (il m'a ordonné de l'appeler comme ça) et je n'arrive pas à dormir. Maman pourquoi ! Cette question me hante alors que l'on survole l'océan, direction Londres.

* * *

_Pauvre petit ! Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas, Harry, je ne comprends pas non plus !  
Comment une mère qui semble adorée son enfant, le laisse partir sans rien faire ?  
Et c'est quoi cette histoire de dette ?  
Oh, mon pauvre bébé, la vie est si injuste avec toi !_

Draco soupira. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui pour une fois, semblait dormir calmement. Mais il savait que c'était dû à la morphine qui coulait à un rythme régulier. Il caressait lentement la joue de son amant. Elle était de plus en plus froide. Il savait que le jeune homme n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

Harry avait refusé la réanimation et se savait condamner. Sa seule phrase à ce propos fut : « Bien ! J'ai connu le bonheur le plus intense ! Je peux partir librement ! »

* * *

**Trois jours plus tard.**

Le chef m'a déposé dans un hangar libre. Dans un coin, il y avait un autre garçon. Il s'appelait Seamus. Je le sait parce que le chef l'a crié et il a frémit.  
Puis le chef est revenu avec un homme effrayant et le Seamus dans les jambes…  
Ils m'ont regardé et je me suis retrouvé avec l'homme effrayant. Il m'a donné une enveloppe, un biscuit et de l'eau. Puis il m'a enfermé dans un placard en me disant que c'est ma chambre désormais. Il m'a dit aussi que mon entraînement commencera à 8 heures. Quel entraînement ?  
L'homme est gros, dégoulinant de sueur et un regard pervers.  
J'ai peur !  
Impossible de dormir, autant lire la lettre.

* * *

Draco prit l'enveloppe qui était glissé dans le cahier en cuir.

_**« Cher petit ange,**_

_**Si tu as cette lettre, c'est qu'on n'a pu te garder de la dette de la famille Potter, je suis désolé.**_

**_Cette dette date de trois générations. Ton grand-père, pour sauver sa femme, du mettre le pied dans une sordide histoire. Un groupuscule, appelé death-eather (en raison de leur activité : meurtre, vol à la demande), avait un contrat sur ta grand-mère._**

_**Ton grand-père en eut vent et décida d'intervenir. Mais tout à un prix ! Et celui-ci fut très élevé. Le groupuscule se réserva le droit à mettre la main sur un descendant de ton grand-père. Malheureusement ce fut toi ! Comment le sait-on ? En faite, il y a deux versions de cette lettre. Celle-ci et une autre qui explique la dette et la menace sur ta descendance.**_

_**Si tu n'avais pas été choisi, tu aurais probablement reçu l'autre lettre à ta majorité.**_

_**Je suis désolé, mon enfant mais te voilà assassin ou voleur de ce groupuscule. Comme j'aurais voulu pouvoir te protéger. Une dernière chose. Tu es le fils d'un comte, mon ange, ne l'oublie jamais !**_

_**Ton père qui t'aime »**_

* * *

_Harry, un assassin ? Non, il est l'innocent personnifié !_

Draco regarda le jeune homme d'un œil neuf. Mue d'une intuition, il regarda à l'intérieur du poignet gauche d'Harry. Les médecins n'avaient su comment il avait été injecté par le poison, surtout que c'était le même que le voleur idiot.

Draco, lui, savait ! Une cicatrice rouge se détachait de la peau blanche de son amant.

Harry n'était autre que le voleur idiot !

« Désolé mon cœur que tu doives l'apprendre de cette manière. » dit une voix éthérée par les drogues

« Je… Chut. Tu vas te faire du mal ! »

« Je te dois la vérité… » Harry reprit péniblement son souffle. « Même si tu me déteste ensuite ! » dit-il avant de se rendormir.

C'est là que Draco se rappela d'une phrase de son parrain.

_**« Autre nouvelle. Le détective qu'on a engagé a peut-être une piste. Tu es au courant de cette affaire de vol de tableau. »**_

_**« Il pense que c'est peut-être le même que celui qui a tué tes parents. »**_

Draco secoua la tête. Non, impossible ! Il regarda dans l'enveloppe et y vit plusieurs photos dont une de ses parents et 2 ou 3 de lui.

* * *

**4 Novembre, deux plus tard**

Voilà plus de deux ans que je suis cet entraînement. J'en peux plus ! Je suis physiquement et mentalement brisé. Je suis tombé sur le plus sadique selon Seamus et Hermione, mes meilleurs amis et les seules personnes que je fréquente en dehors de mes entraînements et du chef ! Mais j'ai fait la connaissance de deux adorables personnes : Sybille et sa fille Emilie. En faite, ils forment ma famille puisque la mienne m'a abandonné à ce sadique !

J'ai rencontré Sybille, lors d'une de mes fugues. Enfin, c'est elle qui m'a trouvé ! Je me suis écroulé après m'être enfui à toute vitesse. J'avais des plaies sur tout le corps mais elle m'a soigné sans trop poser de question et depuis, c'est vers elle que je me tourne en cas de problème de santé.

L'autre monstre, Vernon, a fait de moi, un assassin-empoissoneur. Je suis, selon lui, le plus agile assassin qu'il ait eu en formation. Connard !

Sa formation se réduit à donner des coups et à me donner des livres sur les poisons. Mon agilité et ma discrétion vinrent du fait que je cherche à esquiver cette brute.

Un jour, je le tuerais de mes propres mains, foi de Potter !

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Trois jours plus tard**

J'ai vu le Chef aujourd'hui. Il m'a dit que le jour du test approchait. Je n'ai pas compris. Quel test ? J'en sais rien. On verra bien. Sinon la première phase de mon plan est en marche.

J'ai tout ce dont j'avais besoin et il ne s'est rendu compte de rien, le gros bâtard. Après sa mort, je serais libre. J'irais habiter chez Sybille, elle est déjà d'accord. Je lui ai dit que Vernon, mon « tuteur » était gravement malade. En plus, je ne mens pas ! J'ai seulement un peu d'avance ! Bon, ce soir, tout préparé et on attaque la deuxième phase demain.

Il va regretter de m'avoir enseigné son art ! N'empêche, je me dégoûte de plus en plus ! Tueur à 14 ans, c'est …écoeurant, morbide !

Peut-être que je dois mourir moi aussi !

* * *

Draco regarda le livre effaré. Le doute n'était plus permis maintenant. Il ne pouvait que ressentir la douleur d'avoir été trahi et celui d'avoir trahi ses parents. Il était tombé amoureux de possible assassin.

Il regarda le jeune homme, inconscient. Harry le savait. Il lui avait dit mais Draco n'avait pu le croire. Pourtant, il est tellement beaux, cet ange aux ailes noirs. Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

* * *

**24 novembre**

Ca y est, je suis libre! Libre ! Il est mort, ce matin. Il a compris que je l'avais empoisonné dés le deuxième jour. Il avait des vertiges, une grande difficulté à parler. Normal ! Son sang affluait vers le cerveau et se solidifiait. Il crèvera d'un anévrisme et il le sait. Le plus amusant, c'est qu'il s'est qu'il est fini pour lui.

Bien sûr, il s'est énervé et à essayer de me frapper, comme à son habitude mais il n'a pas réussi à me toucher à cause des vertiges. Il m'a ordonné, supplié pour avoir l'antidote. Je lui ai rit au nez ! Il n'y avait aucun antidote. De un, c'est un poison de mon propre cru. ( le nombre de rat que j'ai tué pour cela.) et de deux, à quoi sert un poison s'il y a un antidote hein

Son regard, à ce moment-là, fut jouissif ! Il était terrorisé à l'idée de mourir. Il est aprtit s'enfermé dans sa chambre, Au bout d'une semaine, je suis allé voir.

Ecoeurant…gerbant ! Il s'est vidé de son sang après l'anévrisme. Il avait du sang séché autour de ses yeux, oreilles, de son nez et de sa bouche. Les draps blancs étaient rouges.

Mais bon, maintenant, je suis libre comme l'air ! Je vais m'installer chez Sybille et j'y travaillerai pour payer mon voyage du retour. J'ai hâte de revoir papa et maman. Je les aime toujours malgré…

De toute façon, ce n'est pas leur faute mais celui de grand-père…n'est-ce pas ?

Salopard ! Petit merdeux, gros connard de … ! Il avait tout prévu, le saligaud ! Quand, je suis arrivé chez Sybille, il m'attendait déjà ! Il était derrière le comptoir et discutait avec Emilie tranquillement. Sibylle, elle s'occupait de ses clients. Dés que je suis entré, elle ferma la boutique. C'est là que je l'ai vu et avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre geste, il braqua un revolver sur Emilie.

Je ne pouvais rien faire ! Il me tenait mes meilleures amies en otages. J'ai dû le suivre bien gentiment, l'enfoiré !

Il me conduisit jusqu'à un entrepôt, le même qu'à l'arrivée. C'est le QG selon le Chef. Il m'a conduit dans son bureau où m'attendait Sirius, au moins j'ai retrouvé mon parrain et Mumus.

En quittant ce bâtard, il m'a seulement dit que j'ai réussi son test !

C'est un chouette appart'. Je suis dans ma nouvelle chambre. Elle est bien plus cool que l'ancienne. Il y a des photos de maman et de papa et puis Sirius à dit je pouvais la décorer comme je le voulais. C'est la première qu'on me demande mon avis depuis mon retour en Angleterre.

Mais je demande s'ils sont vraiment au cours de mon… « boulot » ! Je ne crois pas mais je peux me tromper !

Ils m'ont inscrit à leur école, normalement je suis trop jeune mais le directeur a accepté. En fait, je n'aurais que 5 cours : Français, Math, Histoire, une autre langue et des cours de dessins. Remus se chargera de me donner les bases en sciences. Je suis content pour le moment car le Chef ne m'a pas encore appelés, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Mardi 1er décembre**

J'avais raison ! Il m'a convié aujourd'hui pour voir où en était mon apprentissage et pour le continuer. Il m'a aussi di que ce serait comme ça tous les mardi ! Il m'a presque tué à la charge. Je ne pourrais jamais tenir !

C'est Seamus qui a du me ramener, je ne savais presque plus marcher. Je me suis pourtant donné à fond et tout ce qu'il a dit c'est un mouais, pas mal mais est encore trop faible. Je savais que j'aurais du mourir avec le gros lard !

Heureusement, grâce à cela, je n'aurais pas de mission avant très, très longtemps. Peut-être jamais. Cela me plairait bien ! Je l'ai dit à Seamus. Il n'a fait que rigoler en me disant que ce la était inévitable ! Grand-père je te hais ! Tout comme je hais les femmes ! Elles nous font faire des choses idiotes par amour. J'exècre ce sentiment !

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
**5 ans plus tard**

Une horreur, je suis couvert de sang. Remus et Sirius m'ont capté, tout comme la bande de Ron. Heureusement, je l'ai menacé de mort. Vu mon état je crois que je lui ai fait peur, très peur.

Normalement, la mission devait être simple, mais j'ai merdé ! Je me suis fait niqué la gueule ! Je devais liquider un pontif de la drogue qui faisait de l'ombre à mon client. Un certain Neville Longdubat.

Out a super bien marché, les gardes neutraliser par Dean. Je n'avais qu'à faire boire ce putain de poison. Tout étais pour le mieux ! Sauf un détails : on ne devait pas chef d'un gang sans bagages !

Il a commencé à me tirer dessus mais j'ai réussi à éviter les balles. Je ne sais même pas comment. Je crois que je n'étais plus moi-même.

Dean m'a dit que j'avais pété les plombs ! Je me serais précipité sur le type alors qu'il avait encore son flingue. D'ailleurs, une balle m'aurait effleuré le flanc ! Je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien ressentit. Ensuite, je l'aurais mit en charpie avec mon poignard. Il m'a dit aussi que je riais comme un dément alors que son sang m'arrosait.

Je me souviens seulement de m'être retrouvé dans un couloir de l'école, flanquant Ron sur le mur, mon poignard sur sa gorge.

Depuis, je dois laisser mes clés à Sirius dès que je pars de ma chambre. Histoire de sécurité, selon eux ! Evidemment, je me suis fait passé un savon par le Chef… ! Merde, c'est la première fois et j'en ai déjà marre ! Je ne peux même plus me regarder dans un miroir sans avoir l'envie de remettre. Dieu que ma vie est une horreur mais je suis trop lâche pour en finir. Oui, bien trop lâche.

* * *

Draco regarda le jeune homme, le cœur aux bords des lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comme cela était possible. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Et deux hommes, habillés en uniformes entrèrent.

« Bonjour, désolé de vous dérangez mais on auraient quelques questions à vous posez. »

« Bonjour, allez-y » dit Draco sans pour autant les regarder.

« Nous aimerions savoir si vous savez comment il s'est fait ça. »

« Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne l'ai appris que très récemment. Je ne peux donc pas vous aider. »

Les deux hommes ne dirent rien mais avant de partir, l'un d'eux mirent les menottes à Harry. Bien que Draco trouve scandaleux, il comprenait. Il se dit aussi qu'Harry n'était qu'un pion, d'une vaste organisation et que quand il aurait fini de lire le carnet, il le donnerait aux policiers.

* * *

**Trois ans plus tard.**

Voilà trois ans que je suis plus qu'un assassin à la solde d'une organisation mené par Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort. Je me hais et j'en ai marre. Je n'arrive plus à garder la tête hors de l'eau. C'est encore pire avec son arrivé !

Lui, le fils d'un couple que j'ai du tué. Je savais qu'ils avaient un fils mais au grand jamais, j'aurais cru le rencontrer. Le choc ! Je me suis pris dans la gueule toute la culpabilité que je m'étais efforcé d'oublier ! C'est con, hein !

Il est si beau, un peu comme son père mais en beaucoup moins froid. Il m'attire, je ne peux le nier mais il ne faut pas. Je vais le blesser. Je le sens.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Une semaine plus tard**

Il est toujours là. C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'apprécie énormément. Non, je dois me faire des idées, pourtant… Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans ses bras pourtant il y avait un matelas par terre. Serait-il venu me rejoindre dans mon lit ? C'est peux probable mais j'aimerais bien !

* * *

Draco releva la tête, des rougeurs installées sur ses joues. Il compris alors pourquoi il s'était retrouvé dans son lit, le lendemain de la sortie. Il déposa le livre sur sa chaise et s'approcha d'Harry. Malgré qu'il sache qu'il était l'assassin de ses parents, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Il se coucha près d'Harry et écouta sa respiration. Celle-ci était de plus en plus lente et puis cessa. Draco retient lui aussi sa respiration et ferma les yeux. Ainsi, tout allait être fini ? Il ne le voulait pas ! Il embrassa les lèvres d'Harry et se remit dans la même position qu'avant.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin. ( j'ai battu mon record. deux chapitres en un weekend). Normalement, si j'avance bien , il y aura aussi ce week-end l'épilogue. Avec une bonne surprise je vous le jure!

Donc gros bisou!


	12. épilogue

**Epilogue**

Draco se tenait debout près de la porte. Il avait revêtu un sinistre costume noir, selon lui, mais il y était bien obligé.

« Bonjour merci d'être venu ! »

Voilà ce qu'il disait depuis plus d'une heure et il en avait déjà marre. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose **le** rejoindre.

« Bonjour Draco. Comment te sens-tu. Ce n'est pas trop dur ? »

« Bonjour monsieur Black ! Si, c'est dur mais je m'oblige à rester jusqu'au bout ! » dit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

« En faite, j'ai surtout mal aux jambes et il me manque. »

« Ah, ça mais pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ? »

« Il devait terminer sa toile, la dernière de la série. »

« Ah, un vrai acharné du travail ! »

« Ça, tu peux le dire ! » soupira Draco

« Alors, on a des problèmes de couple, mon petit neveu ? »

« Severus, tu as pu de libérer. Je pensais que tu étais en voyage. »

« Pff, comme si j'allais manquer l'ouverture de la première galerie de mon neveu ! »

« Je vous fais visiter ? J'en ai marre de faire le pied de grue devant cette porte. »

« Pourquoi pas. Elle est étrange, cette galerie. » dit Severus en regardant autour de lui.

Draco lui sourit. Il est normal qu'elle soit étrange puisqu'elle est unique en son genre. Elle était la réplique exacte de la grotte d'Harry. Il y avait la plupart de ces œuvres mais aussi des œuvres des élèves de l'école d'art. Et apparemment cela avait beaucoup de succès. La plupart des toiles étaient déjà vendu et la galerie n'avait ouvert que depuis trois heures.

« Où est Harry ? »

« Il a du oublier l'heure, cela lui arrive souvent. Venez, on va le rejoindre.

Draco les mena vers une porte cachée par un portrait du couple avec tous leurs amis. Il y avait Hermione, Seamus, Dean, les jumeaux, Sirius, Remus et Sirius ainsi que Blaise. Celui-ci travaillait d'ailleurs avec eux. Il sculptait de splendides portraits. Pourtant, la sculpture n'avait jamais été son truc. Comme quoi on change avec le temps.

Pour preuve, Harry était maintenant plus ouvert. Après son arrêt cardiaque, les médecins avaient été contre son refus de réanimation (il n'avait plus son esprit à ce moment donc la demande n'était pas acceptable). Ils avaient réussi à le réanimer à la dernière minute. Après cela, ils refirent des tests et ont découvert une puce derrière son oreille. Ils l'ont extraite et ont fait des analyses et ils ont révélé que cette puce diffusait en fait le poison et en plus, une poudre hallucinatoire très forte.

C'est-à-dire qu'Harry vivait normalement jusqu'à ce qu'une personne, un certain Peter Pettigrow l'assassin de ces parents, n'active la puce. En fait, Harry n'avait jamais tué et ce Tom Jedusor n'était en fait que le directeur de son ancien foyer et c'est là-bas qu'il avait connu Hermione et les autres. Ce que Draco avait lu dans le journal intime d'Harry n'était que du à ces crises hallucinatoires. Cependant le groupe des Deathathers avait réellement existé. C'était même Peter le chef. Il avait tout fait pour faire tomber Harry et pourquoi pas le charger de ces meurtres.

La police avait vite fait de retrouver cet homme et de le mettre en prison. Maintenant Harry vivait avec Draco et pouvait enfin être libre comme il se plaisait à dire. Il ne lui restait plus aucun souvenir de cette période, seulement quelques crises à cause du trop grand taux de poison dans son sang.

« Alors, Harry, on oublie son petit ami ? »

« Draco ? Mais… Oh, il est déjà si tard ! »

« Toujours aussi tête en l'air, fiston. »

« Sirius ? Remus ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Ben, on est venu pour l'ouverture de ta galerie comme tous tes amis »

« Et merde, j'avais oublié. C'est aujourd'hui ! »

Draco s'approcha d'Harry et l'embrassa doucement.

« Idiot ! Tu oublies toujours les trucs les plus importants. »

« Mais euh, je ne t'oublies jamais toi ! »

Harry l'embrassa à son tour mais beaucoup plus profondément que Draco

« Eh, ne nous oublier pas ! »

« Vous êtes qui ? » demanda Harry, très sérieusement.

Sirius resta bouche bée et fit une telle tête qu'Harry ne put tenir plus longtemps. Il éclata dans un rire qui fit plaisir à Severus et Remus. Sirius ne tarda pas à suivre Harry dans son hilarité. Cela lui vit plaisir. Son filleul vivait enfin !

* * *

Petite fin. Désolé mais je n'avais pas envie de faire quelque chose de long pour mon épilogue. J'espère que vous avez tout compris (surtout pour l'histoire de la puce je ne suis pas sure d'avoir été très clair gomen)

Et comme vous avez pu le voir, je n'ai pas tué Harry!

Bisou!


End file.
